Remember you're mine
by leekyuwon
Summary: Go Min Nyu is back from Africa what will her relationship with Tae kyung be like? And what will happen when she starts working with the A.N jell and a new member Kim Min Jae start falling for her what will Tae kyung do?
1. Chapter 1

**You're beautiful fanfiction**

_Go Min Nyu is back from Africa what will her relationship with Tae kyung be like? And what will happen when she starts working with the A.N jell and a new member Kim Min Jae start falling for her what will Tae kyung do?_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It been has been 6 month since Go Min Nyu left.

The dorm is complete different Go Min Nam is completely different from his sister they are nothing alike the one thing they have in common is their look their behavior is the opposite,Go Min Nyu is sweet and nice and a walking accident zone that always cause trouble no matter what she do and Min Nam in the other hand is always fighting with Jeremy he never say sorry when he does something wrong like Min Nyu does he the complete the opposite of his sister.

Tae Kyung is in his room staring at the pig-rabbit on his desk that Go Min Nyu left,he and Min Nyu have been keeping in touch by been e-mailing each other 1 time a week he very busy with work and Go Min Nyu is busy helping in Africa so they only talk once a week. He missed her a lot although he doesn't like to admit it to the others, although he gets along with Go Min Nam well but every time he look at him he think of her and it hard for him.

* * *

**Go Min Nam point of view**

Min Nam is in his room talking to his sister on the phone without the others knowing every time he on the phone with his sister they all want to talk to her and he doesn't get to talk to her enough since she so far away from him and when he was in New york she was in Korea they been apart for a long time and he wanted to catch up with his sister, Go Min Nyu always ask him if he get along with Tae kyung and the others he said that Tae kyung personality is funny and strange and he ask her often why she like him? Min Nyu said "Hyung-nim is really nice when you get to know him well but it kind of hard to get close to him but once you know him he really kind and nice and it would be nice if he like him"

Min Nam said ''Don't worry sis even though he strange I get along fine with him but Jeremy is really childish and act like a kid all the time but he cool and as for Shin-woo he calm but they get along really well'' Min Nam asks "How Africa"? She said ''It really great and fun oppa the place it really beautiful you would like it here everyone is really nice''.

Min Nam said "So when are you coming back"? Min Nyu said ''Oppa that why I call is to tell you that I will be coming back next week Friday mother superior said that I can go back to Korea since summer almost over'' Min Nam said ''Next week your coming back sis that really great'' Min Nyu said '' Don't forget to tell the others too okay oppa I have to go now'' he said "Okay goodnight sis" "Good night oppa" _**(phone disconnect)**_

Go Min Nam in his room all happy that his sister is coming back he said to himself ''I have to tell the others but where are their anyway''? he ask ''Are they sleeping already it only 11.00pm well I will tell them tomorrow''.

* * *

The next day everyone was awake and in the kitchen Jeremy were fulling his mouth with food and Shin-woo was drinking tea and Tae kyung drinking water and manager Ma was also fulling his mouth like Jeremy.

Go Min Nam said "Guess what I was talking to my sister yesterday and she said- but before he could finish saying it Tae kyung cut in and said ''You talk to Go Min Nyu yesterday'? when? Why didn't you tell us?" he said ''It was late and you guy was already sleeping'' Jeremy said ''You could have wake us we wanted to talk to her too not only you Min Nam'' Shin-woo said "What did she say?" Min Nam ''Oh my sister is coming back to Korea next Friday''.

Tae kyung choke on his water everyone was looking at him Manager ma said "Tae kyung are you okay"? Jeremy said ''Really Min Nyu coming back that great'' Tae kyung said ''Next week'' Min Nam said ''Yes'' Shin-woo smile and said ''She probably finish volunteering'' Min Nam said ''She did that why she coming back'' . Manager Ma smile and said '' She coming back that great''.

Tae kyung couldn't believe that she coming back after Min Nam tell them they head to the A.N Jell van.

* * *

**At the studio**

Manager Ma told Coordinate Wang the news that Go Min Nye is coming back next week.

Coordinate Wang said ''Really I cannot wait to see her I bet the boys are really happy to see her'' Manager Ma said ''Especially Tae kyung'' Coordinate Wang look at Manager Ma and said ''Of course he miss her he hasn't see her in six month and you better not make her dress like a guy again or else you will die in my hand do you understand'' he said ''How scary''.

In the studio the boys were practicing for their live concert in 2 week Jeremy said ''I cannot wait to see Min Nyu again we should have a surprise party for her''. Go Min Nam said ''That sound great'' Shin-woo ''What do you think Tae kyung'' Tae kyung said ''What''? Go Min Nam said ''We are having a party for my sister'' he said ''Oh''.

Tae kyung was in his own little world thinking of Min Nyu he cannot wait to see her again he missed her a lot and she always their to cheer him up when he sad and when he with her everything fine he couldn't wait for her to come.

* * *

Back in AfricaGo Min Nyu is helping the nuns making dinner for the children Mother Superior said to Min Nyu "Are happy going back to Korea" Go Min Nyu said "Yes I cannot wait to see everyone's again I missed them so much" especially her brightest star Tae kyung she cannot wait to see him the most Mother Superior smile.

Later that night Go Min Nyu was sitting outside looking at the stars thinking of Tae kyung. It Thursday night and Go Min Nyu is packing her suitcase.

Abigail came in to help her she and Go Min Nyu has been friend since Go Min Nyu came to Africa. Abigail said "Min Nye I will miss you" Min Nyu smile and said "I will miss you too".

Manager Ma e-mail Go Min Nyu that night telling her he will pick her up at the airport on Friday and that he might be a little late because he have to drop the boys at a photo shoot Manager Ma said write and told her that the boys cannot wait to see her at last he wrote see you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**(I hope you like this short chapter)**_

* * *

_**(Friday morning )**_

Back at the dorm the boys are all in the kitchen eating beside Tae kyung who drinking water,Jeremy said "Today Go Min Nyu coming back I am so happy" Min Nam said "Too bad we cannot go to the airport to pick her up" Tae kyung said " We will be back before she come" Shin-woo said "We better get to work early and finish everything so we can come back when she get her".

"We don't want to be late" Manager Ma said "I have to pick Min Nyu up at the airport at 4 hours" Manager Ma was looking at Tae kyung smiling when Tae kyung look at him he gave him his scary look and Manager Ma quickly look away.

At the Photo shoot the boys were taking a break they been taking photo for almost 4 hours.

Go Min Nam look at Tae kyung and said "Ya-you better not do anything to my sister when she come back do you understand?" He then added "I cannot believe she like you someone who so cold".

But Go Min Nam know that Tae kyung will not do anything to her although Tae kyung look cold he know that he liked her a lot too because at the concert when he hugged her in front of all those fans and he would be the one waiting for her to call every Thursday since it was the day Min Nyu mostly would call them.

Coordinate Wang came and told the boys that they have to get changes and ready to take picture she said Manager Ma just left to pick Min Nyu up at the airport" Jeremy said " Really" Shin-woo ask Coordinate Wang if the photo shoot was the last thing on their schedule she said "They are finish for the day after this".

Min Nam said "I cannot wait for my sister to come back we have so much catching up to do" Jeremy said "Min Nye and me are going to take Jolie for a walk in the park like he use to do". Tae kyung look at them and said "She will be tired to do anything since she will be on a plane for about 9 hours".

Shin-woo said "Let hurry and get this over with so we can go home" Coordinate Wang look at them and said "There are hurrying to get home to see Min Nyu who isn't even home yet".

* * *

**(Flashback)**

In Africa Go Min Nyu is saying goodbye to everyone's. Abigail hugged Min Nyu she said "Don't forget me" Min Nyu said "That will never happen", tear set in Go Min Nyu eye as she left.

At the airport Manager Ma is waiting for Go Min Nyu to arrive he had reach earlier than he planned. Go Min Nyu arrive and she looking to see Manager Ma when she saw him she walk toward him and said "Hello Manager Ma" Manager Ma turn around and couldn't believe his eye what he saw is a beautiful girl he said "Go Min Nyu"

Manager Ma hugged her "It really you sister" After he hug her he said "You changed a lot Go Min Nyu" she blushed and said "Really"Manager Ma said "Your hair is longer and you look more feminine" she blushed again and he "Let go". As they were walking he said "I missed you".

In the car Manager Ma could not stop looking at her he keep thinking of how pretty she is Go Min Nyu look at him and said "How everything with the boys?" He said "Everything the same they just the same,Min Nyu how was Africa?" He asked She said "It really beautiful and fun learning new things the people are really nice and I made new friends and helping kids was great".

Manager ma said "So you had a lot of fun" she said "Yea" Go Min Nyu smile and said "How is Coordinate Wang?" Manager Ma eye widen and said "She the same always abusing me" She asks "How is your relationship?" His eye widen even more he switch the topic really quick and said the boys cannot wait to see you they might still be at the photo shoot.

The boys is on their way home Shin-woo said "Did Manager Ma pick Go Min Nyu up yet he left an hour ago to pick her up?" Jeremy said "I cannot wait to see her again" Tae Kyung is not talking he sitting looking out at the window he thinking about his pig-rabbit wondering if his 100 point is still a 100 Jeremy look at him and he thought that Tae Kyung been quiet all day if he sick "Hyung are you sick?" Jeremy asked

Tae kyung said "Aniyo" Go Min Nam said "Are nervous about seeing my sister again you been quiet all day?" Tae Kyung said "What? that not it" Shin-woo look at him and smile seeing Tae kyung all nervous.

**(Sorry i ended it like that)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When they arrive home know body was there Min Nam said "There still not here what taking Manager Ma so long" Shin-woo said "Maybe the plane it a little late"

15 minutes later the door suddenly open they all rush to the door Jeremy was the first to run and hug her Min Nyu hugged him back and he said "I missed you so much" he hugged her tighter.

Go Min Nam, Tae kyung and Shin-woo came at the door seeing Jeremy all over her when they saw Go Min Nyu they could not believe their eye Tae kyung eye was wide open he cannot believe that his pig-rabbit is here and how pretty she is with longer hair Go Min Nam push Jeremy over and hugged his sister and said "I miss you" Go Min Nyu said "I miss you too oppa" Shin-woo patted her on the head and then hugged her and said "Welcome back" with a smiles

Tae Kyung were looking at Go Min Nyu he said "Glad your back home safe" He didn't want to say he missed her around them because he might lose his pride Go Min Nyu said "Thank you Hyung-nim" He missed hearing her call him that he smiled.

Jeremy said "Let have a party" Shin-woo said "She probably tired from the long trip maybe we can have a party for her tomorrow" Go Min Nyu said "It okay I am not tired" Jermey smiled hearing that and he put his arm around her again.

Everyone's was sitting in the living room Shin-woo said "Your hair grew a lot" She said "Yea" Min Nam said "Sis did you bring me any present"? Jeremy look at him and said "Present is not what you think about" Min Nyu said "Yes I brought present".

Shin-woo gift was first since it was the first to pull out she gave it to Shin-woo Tae kyung look at her with a mad expression Shin-woo open his present and saw that it was herbal tea he said "Herbal tea how did you remember " She said "I remember" he smile and said "Thank you" she pull Jeremy present out next it was a drum stick with his name on it Jeremy jump up and hug Go Min Nyu and Tae kyung didn't like that he hugging her and not him.

Min Nam said "Sis you should gave me my present first"? She got her oppa a CD that he always talk about Min Nam smile and said "You remember how"? She said "How can I forget when you always talk about it" He smile when it was Tae kyung turn she looked at him but didn't know how to give him his Tae kyung look and her he walked away and went to his room and said to the pig-rabbit on his desk " You ungrateful pig-rabbit forget me" he was mad Go Min Nyu was sad cause she didn't get to give him his gift.

**(Sorry it was so short)**


	4. Chapter 4

C**hapter 4:**

She came to Tae kyung room and said "Hyung-nim" He turn and see her right behind him and said "What?" She said "Here" He said "What is it?" she said "It your present"

He open it and saw a star he smile and look at her and said "It a star" she ask "Do you like it?" he smile but didn't answer instead he hugged her Min Nyu eye widen and she took her hand and about to press it on her nose but he grab her hand and said "Your still doing this pig-rabbit?" She looked at him and said ah he wonder if she know that Manager Ma made it up and it doesn't work she said "Hyung-nim I missed you" he smile that all he wanted to hear her say he said "I missed you too".

As Min Nam was about to open his door Tae kyung came out when he saw Min Nam carrying Go Min Nyu he said "What are you doing"? Min Nam said "She fell asleep on the sofa" Tae kyung said "She sleeping with you" Min Nam said "Of course" Tae kyung didn't say anything Min Nam open the door and put his sister on his bed.

Tae kyung went back to his room and look at the star that Min Nyu gave him he smiled.

* * *

The next morning's Min Nyu wakes up in her Oppa room she wonder how she got there. She get out of bed at went downstairs Jere

Shin-woo came downstairs and saw Min Nyu sleeping on the sofa he look at her and was about to cover her with his sweater when Min Nam came down and said "Hyung what are you doing"? Shin-woo said "Min Nyu fell asleep" Min Nam came and see his sister sleeping on the sofa he said "I got it" he picked her up and said "I will take her to my room" Shin-woo said "Okay".

Jeremy said "Your up" Min Nyu and Jeremy was in the kitchen both cover with flour on their face Jeremy said " Go Min Nyu this is harder than we thought isn't it" She said "Yes" "But how do you make it?" Jeremy said "We need something to make the pancake rise right" Min Nyu said "But what?"

Upstairs in Tae kyung room he couldn't sleep anymore there was too much noise coming from downstairs he said "What with the noise?" He got out his room and walked out he heard Min Nyu and Jeremy voice he smile realizing that it wasn't dream that she is here for real.

As they headed out shin-woo and Min Nam came out Min Nam said "Do you hear that?" Tae kyung said "So noisy" they all headed to the kitchen to find Jeremy and Min Nyu cover with flour.

Tae kyung said "What are you two doing so early?" They both turn around Shin-woo said "Why are you two cover with flour?" Jeremy said "We were trying to make pancake" Tae kyung look at the pancake and said "What that?" Min Nyu said "Pan cake" He said "That pancake" She said "It came out wrong" Shin-woo said "Do you need help?" She said "Yes" Min Nam said "Me too I want to help".

Tae kyung said "No wonder it so noisy that pig rabbit" Everyone's was helping except for him Min Nyu came next to him and said "Hyung-nim do you want to help?" He said "Aniyo you got plenty of help already" She said "Yes" He look at her and said "You look so much better with that flour on your face" She said "What?" She touches her face realizing that it has flour she said "Oh".

She head to the bathroom and Tae kyung follow her while she was washing her face he said "What are you going to do?" She said "What?" He said "You don't know how to cook a simple thing, what are you going to do in the future?" She said "Hyung-nim I will get better" He said "You're not good at anything" She finish washing her face and was looking for something to wipe it Tae Kyung look at her he took the towel and wipe her face while wiping she said "Hyung-nim I am good at something" He said "What that?" She was thinking but came up with nothing he said "See I am right" She said "Your so mean to me".

She walked away and went back to the kitchen Tae kyung follow her and said "What did I do?" She didn't answer him Min Nam said "What with the two of you"? But nobody answer Tae kyung said "Are you mad? It okay if you not good at anything" She said look at him with a mad face he couldn't help but smile she went next to Jeremy Tae kyung said "I was just joking".

**(Leave comment if you enjoy this)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**(I hope you enjoy it please leave comment)**

* * *

When they were done making pancake they were sitting at the table Jeremy said "Min Nye should we try to do making something later" She said "Yes" Tae kyung looks at her, Jeremy said "Oh Min Nyu let take Jolie for a walk today" She shook her head Shin-woo said "Min Nye how was Africa?" Min Nye said "It was really fun the people were really nice they aren't mean like a certain someone" Tae kyung turn and look at her and she look at him. Shin-woo look at Tae kyung and said "Really" She said "Yea working with the kids was really fun" Tae kyung couldn't stop looking at her he did the mouth movement he usually do when he mad.

Everyone's was finish getting dress expect for Min Nyu, Shin-woo said "Min Nye will be done in a minutes" Tae kyung was pacing wondering what taking her so long. Finally Min Nyu came downstairs all the boy was outside expect for Tae kyung who was waiting for her, she saw him next to the window and said "Hyung-nim" He said "Ya what were you doing so—looo-he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw her he just stare at her she look at him feeling embarrass. When he realize that he was staring he said "Go Min Nye" she said "Where is everyones?" he said "Outside"he couldn't stop looking at him she smile at him Seeing her smile his heart was beating fast he said "Let's go" He walk away leaving her to follow, outside when the boys see her they just stared like Tae kyung Jeremy went close to her and said "Min Nyu is that you" She smile Shin-woo said "You look pretty" Min Nam said "Stop staring at her".

* * *

At the park Tae kyung walked closer to her. Tae kyung wanted to talk to her but not in front of his band mate. Min Nam and Shin-woo was sitting together eating ice-cream and Jeremy was with Min Nyu playing around and as for Tae kyung he was walking around in a circle. Min Nam said "Did Tae kyung and my sis fight"? He asked Shin-woo said "It seem so" Min Nam said "They already fighting" Shin-woo said "Don't worry about them that how they are" Min Nam was confused at what Shin-woo said "What? Are they always fighting?" Min Nam asks, Shin-woo said "Not always" Min Nam said "I don't know what my sister see in him" Shin-woo said "At first I too didn't know wha- Min Nam cut in and said "Then you feel the same way I do?" Shin-woo said " Tae kyung really cared for Min Nyu he helped her all along even though he know that he was a girl and that it would cause him in a lot of trouble" Min Nam just listen, Shin-woo continued "He even pretend to dated Yoo Hee Yi just so that Min Nyu secret wouldn't be out". Min Nam said "Wait Tae kyung pretend to date Yoo hee Yi it wasn't real?" Shin-woo said "Yes it was not real" Min Nam said "He did that" Shin-woo said "Tae kyung really like your sister be nice to him" Shin-woo tap his shoulder and get up and went with the others. Min Nam said "Tae kyung did that?He did that?"

While the other's was looking at a performance in the park. Tae kyung said to himself "That pig-rabbit really-she mad at me already" He look at where she is and saw her with the other's he did the mouth movement. Min Nyu went next to Tae kyung at said "Hyung-nim" he turn to look at her she said "Are you mad at me?" He said "Go Min Nyu shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" She said "What?" He said "Why are you mad at me? Was it because of what I said this morning?" She said "Aniyo you were right" he look at her more closely he said "About what?" She said "I am really not good at anything's". After hearing that he couldn't help but smile he said "I told you so didn't I" She look at him with a sad face she said "Let go watch the performance with the others she turn away from him and as she was about to walk he grab her hand she turn to look at him he said "I didn't mean it" she look at him.

He holds her hand she said "Really" he said "Pig-rabbit really" she smile he walk holing her hand to where everyone's was watching the performance.

* * *

Later that night everyone's was watching a movie expect for Tae kyung he was in his room he said to himself "That pig-rabbit doesn't want to be with me she want to watch movie" he couldn't stop thinking about her,Min Nyu came in Tae kyung room she said "Hyung-nim why don't you want to watch movie with us?" He said "I am busy" She said "Then how come the other isn't busy as you?" He said "Go Min Nyu I am the leader of course I am more busy" She didn't say anything she said "Hyung-nim do you want to see picture I took in Africa?" He said "Picture" She said "I will be right back".

**Enjoy Please leave comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**(I hope you guy enjoy this chapter,a new member will be introduce who will be working with the A.N jell for a while) **

* * *

An minutes later Min Nyu came with her album she sat on his bed she call him over to see it he said "Well I can take a break" he came over on the bed and sit next to her he open the book and as he was looking he notice that they are full of star he said "Why are there only stars?" She said "It my star book" He said "Your what?" She said "I been collecting stars when I was in Africa".

He looks at her and said "Why did you-he stop talking when he realize he said "Did you miss me that much?" She said "Yea" he looked at her and smile he said "I missed you too"with his cute expression, he pull her closer to him she look at him he lean and kissed her, her eye open wide he pull out and look at her.

"Don't make that pig nose" he said then kissed her again she close her eye shut. A few second later he pull out and he act like he did nothing and continued looking at the star Go Min Nye smile he said "Do you want to go with us to work tomorrow were filming a photo shoot?" she said "Really I can" he said "Yea" "What kind?" She asked "Clothing" He said "That sound nice" she said happily he look at her and said "Ya it not that much fun taking photo you done it before so you know how boring it is" "Hyung-nim it was never boring it was fun" he said "Fun?Ever since you join the band as Go Min Nam the only thing you did was caused me trouble so it wasn't fun if you think about it like that"

She looked sad and said "Hyung-nim I am sorry" He look at her and smile because she always apologizing he said "But after a while it becoming fun watching you act like a boy" she said "Hyung-nim begin a boy was hard I didn't know how a guy act so it wasn't my fault" he smile and said "Who fault was it?" She said "Manager Ma I told him that I didn't want to do it but he begged and I felt sorry and I didn't want Oppa to miss out on his dream" He said "Well good thing you decide to help him".

"Why?" She asked he said "If you didn't help him then you wouldn't meet the A.N JELL and ME" she said "That true I had no idea who you guy were" his eye widen "What"? When she didn't say anything he said "Really you're kidding right pig-rabbit?" She said "Aniyo" he did the mouth movement and then said "Where the hell did you come from then?" "The A.N jell is popular in Korea and the whole of Asia" She looked at him and said "But hyung-nim you were the first member I met" He said "Really when?" She said "When I was signing the contract and you pull me into the studio to sing" He said "That was you?" she said "Yes" he paused for a second and then said "No wonder I thought you look so much like a girl" She said "What? Hyung-nim you were really mean forcing people to sing" he didn't know what to said then he said "I wanted to know if you can sing before letting you in the band" She look at him and said "But it just who you are" He stare at her and keep staring at her and smile.

**(He said in his mind that pig-rabbit love blaming me)**….

* * *

She said "I am probably bothering you right? Continues working" she pick up her book he stop her he said "Leave it" she look at him and said "Why?" he said "I haven't finishing looking at it" she smile and said "Alright" she get up and head out the room with Tae kyung behind her when she realize he was there she turn around he stop walking she said "Where are you going?" he said "Downstairs" she said "Are you watching the movie with us?" he don't answer and walk ahead of her she smile and follow him. The next morning... Everyone's was awake and getting ready to go to work Jeremy said "Is it true Min Nyu is coming with us today?" Shin-woo said "Yes" Jeremy said "That great" Min Nam look at him and said "Are you that happy?" Jeremy said "Unlike you I like Min Nyu" Min Nam said "What that supposed to mean?"

While they are fighting Go Min Nyu came down Jeremy and Min Nam stopped fighting as soon as they saw her. Jeremy stare at her he said "Is that you Min Nyu you look pretty" She blushed "Thank you" Shin-woo said stare at her she came and sit next to Shin-woo he offer her tea to drink she said "Thank you" Shin-woo and Min Nyu was talking when Tae kyung came down. The first thing he saw was Min Nyu with Shin-woo talking and laughing Manager Ma came and said "Let go before were late" They get up when Manager Ma saw Go Min Nyu he stare at her he said "Wow you look—You completely change" Manager Ma put his arm around her shoulder and look over at Tae kyung. Tae kyung said "What with him?" Even though seeing her dress like that make his heart beat fast.

At the studio where they are shooting the photo President Anh introduce them to a new guy named Kim Min Jae who will be working with them.

******(Please leave comment)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

_**(Thank you all for your comment, I hope you enjoy reading this short chapter)**_

* * *

Coordinate Wang saw Go Min Nyu and couldn't believe her eye "Go Min Nyu is that you? You look pretty in woman clothing" said Coordinate Wang, Min Nyu said "Thank you" Coordinate Wang said "We have so much to catch up on" Min Nyu said "Yes" Coordinate hugged her again and didn't want to let her go the same time Tae kyung came and said "What are you doing? do you want to kill her?" Coordinate Wang let go of her.

President Anh called them to get ready but there seem to be a problem the girl actress is too sick to be in the commercial today. President Anh said "How can I forget that? We have to shoot today" Manager Ma asked President Anh "Does it need a girl today?" President Anh said "Yes it cannot be with only guys it will look weird". Tae kyung said "Then let not shoot today then" Go Min Nam and Jeremy said at the same time "I wake up this early for nothing" "Stop copying me" Jeremy said to Min Nam. President Anh and Manager Ma are panicking "We have to shoot today" President Anh said Manager Ma said "What can we do?" While the two of them are trying to figuring something out Coordinate Wang have an idea.

Coordinate Wang look at Go Min Nyu, Min Nyu ask "What?" Coordinate Wang was just smiling she went up and said to President Anh and Manager Ma and said "Go Min Nyu is a girl use her for today" "Who?" President Anh asked Manager Ma said "Great idea Go Min Nam sister Go Min Nyu" President Anh said "Oh Tae kyung girlfriend" Manager Ma said "We can put her in the photo for today" President Anh smile and they all looked over at Min Nyu.

President Anh went over to Min Nyu and said "Go Min Nyu could you help us?" "Huh" she said Manager Ma said "We need a girl to be in the photo and you're the only one that can help" She said "What? Me? Aniyo" he begged her but she refuse President Anh said "Please if we don't get this today all the cost for what we pay for will be for nothing" he paused and then said "Just once he said Go Min Nyu feel sorry and President Anh said "Jack-pot" he left Manager Ma "Thank you sister you're a life saver" Coordinate Wang said "Don't worry at least this time you're not wearing man clothes" Min Nyu said "What should i do?"

* * *

When all the guys heard the news they were happy except for Tae Kyung.

Tae kyung couldn't believe it he said "What did you make her do this time?she just got back and you're using her again" Manager Ma said "We need to do this just only once" Tae Kyung said "How many times are you going to ask her to do things for you?" Manager Ma said "Just this once" he begged Tae Kyung leave.

Tae kyung went to Min Nyu and said "Go Min Nyu what are you doing?" she said "Hyung-nim" he said "Why did you say yes to them?" he asked She said "President Anh and Manager Ma begged me and I didn't want to said no,what I should do hyung-nim?" She asked He said "Pig-rabbit you are always in a situation" Coordinate Wang came and said "Let get you into clothes you should also change too" she told Tae kyung. Tae kyung said "Were not done talking yet" he told Min Nyu. Coordinate Wang look at him while he leaving and said "What with him?" Min Nyu was getting into the clothes and when she came out Coordinate Wang say "Wow you look beautiful" she called everyone's ,Jeremy, Shin-woo, Go Min Nam, President Anh and Kim Min Jae...

Tae kyung was still getting dress.

(Feel free to leave comment)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**(Thank for those you like my story and for leaving comment i decide to update a new chapter fast)**

* * *

They all stare at her "Wow" they said Manager Ma was close to tear seeing her he said to himself "Tae kyung you're a lucky guy"Kim Min Jae couldn't stop looking at Go Min Nyu he went by President Anh and asked "Who is that girl?" President Anh said "Oh Go Min Nyu" Min Jae said "I never see or heard of her before" President Anh said "She Go Min Nam twin sister she just a regular girl we just need a girl so we ask her" Min Jae said "I see, Go Min Nam have a twin sister she beautiful".

Manager Ma went to find Tae kyung who is still in the dressing room talking to himself "That pig-rabbit is always in a situation" he said to himself,Manager Ma saw him in the dressing room and said "Your still changing" Tae kyung reply "I am done"

"Tae kyung you're a rather lucky guy" Manager Ma said, Tae kyung turn around and look at him and said "What?How am I lucky?" He asked Manager Ma said "To be with Go Min Nyu" Tae kyung look at him with more confusion he said "What with you?" Manager Ma said "Did you see Go Min Nyu yet?" Tae kyung said "Aniyo why is she done?" Manager Ma said "Yea but you should go see for yourself" Tae kyung left the dressing room to see her Go Min Nye Manager Ma said "He in a rush to see his woman" and smiled.

When Tae kyung saw her he couldn't help but stare at her Min Nyu saw him and said "Hyung-nim" he said "Go Min Nyu" but didn't take his eye for her, he hold back himself from saying beautiful she said "Hyung-nim I feel weird in this kind of clothes" He said "Pig-rabbit it your fault for saying you will help" She said "Yea it is" She said "Hyung-nim are you mad at me?" He said "Why would I be mad?" She said "Because I am- she couldn't finish what she was saying President Anh call everyone's said "Let begin" Tae kyung went next to Min Nyu and said "We will talk later" She look at him and shake her head.

Shin-woo said "Don't be nervous it will be like old-time" Go Min Nyu said "Yea" Shin-woo said to himself "I am trying so hard to forgot you and then this happen".

They were all gather together President Anh told Go Min Nyu to be next Kim Min Jae side Tae kyung was so mad that she not next to him and she next to another guy,Min Nyu went next to Kim Min Jae and they start filming.

They start filming for about 4 hours finally over.

* * *

Tae kyung came next to her he look at her and thought she was really pretty more pretty than the others model, she said "Hyung-nim" he look at her and said "You-she smile his heart start to beat fast he said "Go Min Nyu why do you have to say yes to them?" she said "I don't know I didn't want it to be my fault" he smile and said "Do you like helping people?" she smile and said "Hmm" he smile and said "Are we done yet?" he said "Hmm were done" she smile

They decide to go eat Tae kyung said "Go Min Nyu let go" he grab her hand Go Min Nyu said "I am so tired" he said" We will go home in a bit" She said "Okay but where are we going?" he said "Eat"

At the table Go Min Nyu didn't put any food on her plate Shin-woo said "Why aren't you eating?" she said "I am not hungry" Jeremy take his food and gave it to her and said "Go Min Nyu eat this before you get sick like last time" She refuse it but Jeremy demand her and said "Go Min Nyu eat" Go Min Nam said "Do you want me to feed you sis?" She quickly reply "Aniyo" Shin-woo said "Eat or else you will get sick" Jeremy said "Min Nyu I am really really happy that you work with us" she smile and said "Hmm me too"

Kim Min Jae came and sit next to Go Min Nyu at the table he said " Hi I am Kim Min Jae" She said "Hello I am Go Min Nyu" Min Jae said " You were fantastic today" Min Nyu said "Thank you" Min Jae said " I heard this was your first time doing this" She said "Huh! Yea" she lied,while they were talking..

President Anh said to Tae kyung "Seem like Kim Min Jae like Min Nyu" Tae kyung said "What?" Tae kyung said "He just met her how he can like her?" President Anh said "Are you jealous?" Tae kyung said "What? Why would I be jealous?" President Anh said "Because she your girlfriend and another guy is with her" he did the mouth movement and left to go to the table.

**(At the table)**

Tae kyung came and saw them talking he look at Go Min Nyu and saw that she have an empty plate with nothing on it he said "Go Min Nyu why aren't you eating?" She said "Hyung-nim I am not hungry" He said "Are you sick?" She said "Aniyo I am tired" Tae kyung said "We will leave soon,eat" she said "Hyung-nim here" he said "What is it?" she said "Open your hand?" he open it she place it in his hand,he look at it he said "Star" she said "I found it pretty right?" he smile and said "Hmm pretty" Min nam said "Little Sis eat" she said "Oppa how many time do I have to tell you I am not little" Tae kyung smile and so were the others he said "Of course your my little Sis I was born first" she said "So" he said "15 minutes early" Shin-woo said "Really" Min Nam said "Hmm" Jeremy said "How come Min Nyu is more mature than you?" she smile,Min nam said "What? Who ask you to talk?" Jeremy said "I have mouth" Tae kyung said "Both of you be quiet"

Min Jae asked Min Nyu "You know the A.N jell?" Min Nyu said " Yea" Min Jae said " Oh that right your brother is in the band" Tae kyung look at him wondering how he know thinking about that and wonder what president Anh said, Go Min Nyu said "Are you famous too?"Min Jae smile and said "Hmm very do never saw me on Tv?" she said "Aniyo" he said "I am in a lot of dramas" she ask "Like what?" He said "Do you want a list?" she smile as said "That would be great" Tae kyung look at them talking happily

10 minutes later Tae kyung asked "Go Min Nyu are you ready to go now?" She said " Yea" Tae kyung get up Min Jae said "It was nice working with you I hope we see each other again" She said "It was nice meeting you too" Tae kyung was just looking at them talking and said "Let go" Go Min Nyu said "Goodbye".

**In the car...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**(I hope you enjoy this chapter...Please leave comment)**

* * *

_**In the car**_

Tae kyung was driving Go Min Nyu said "Shooting can be exhausted" Tae kyung said "Really didn't you say it fun?" She said "Yea but it can be tiring too" He said "Who told you to feel sorry for them? Manager Ma never seems to stop asking for favor" Tae kyung said she smiles. Tae kyung said "What do you think of Kim Min Jae?" She said "Huh" He said "You guy seem to get along well" She said "He seem nice, he really famous he in a lot of dramas did you know?I am going to watch one"he looked at her he said "What?Really your going to watch his dramas?" she said "Hmm" he didn't say anything she lean next to the window Tae kyung said "You can sleep I will wake you up when we reach" She said " It okay".

While he was driving Tae kyung ask "How was Africa?" She said "It was really amazing I had so much fun there, the people was great working with the kids been really fun" He said "Really was it that fun?" She said "Yea but it ended so soon" he look at her and said "Ended soon?" he said "6 month is long Go Min Nyu" She said "Yea but when you're having a great time, the time just went by fast" he said "So you were having fun without me I guess you didn't miss me at all then?" she said "Hyung-nim that not true I missed you a lot" he said "Really?" she said " A lot a ton" he smile.

Go Min Nyu said "So Yoo He Yi are you guy still talking?" he said "That devil fairy after what she made me do I don't ever want to talk to her, why are you asking about her? Why are you jealous?" Min Nyu said "Aniyo why would I be jealous?"She quickly said " But hyung-nim you should a little be nice to her" He said "Why?" She said "Because she wasn't that bad of a person" He said "What?not bad after all the thing she put you through?" She said "Hyung-nim can you blame her she liked you a lot" Tae kyung said "Go Min Nyu then if I liked her you wouldn't mine?" She look down and he look at her thinking he said "This pig-rabbit is really" She said "If you liked her back then I wouldn't mine" he quickly said "What? Really you wouldn't mine?" She said "Well if you liked her and not me what could I have done?" He said "Then would you have liked Shin-woo?" She said "What?" He said "Ya Go Min Nyu you really are ungrateful" She said "That not it hyung-nim I would have still liked you first anyway" he looked at her and smile by hearing that he said "Don't ever bring up that devil fairy again understand?" she said "Really?" he said "Hmm" she

smile.

When they reached home Tae kyung park his car he then look at her she look at him he lean closer to her and say "You're the only one I like got it" She shook her head.

* * *

**_ At home_**

Go Min Nyu was in Jeremy room playing game with him,although he alway win he said to her "It alright let play another" they played and played,Tae kyung look through Jeremy door to see them playing and having fun,he went in he said "Stop playing now and go to sleep" Jeremy said "Were still playing go to sleep if you want hyung me and Min Nyu are playing" he look at her he said "Go Min Nyu get up" she look at him she ask "Why?were playing" he said "He need to sleep" Jeremy said "I don't" he said "We have shooting tomorrow early,Go Min Nyu come out" she said to Jeremy "We can play tomorrow" he smile and said "Yea" Jeremy look at him,he close Jeremy door and look at Go Min Nyu she look at him,he said "What?" she said "We were not done playing yet" he said "It late you can play tomorrow"she said "Fine" he look at her she ask "Are you going to sleep now?" he said "Aniyo not yet are you?" she said "Aniyo not tired yet" he smile and said "Then come to my room?" she look at him she ask "Didn't you say you have work early?" he look at her and said "Hmm why?" she look at him she said "You told Jeremy to go to bed but your not" he look at her and was guilty since he wanted to be with her but lucky enough she didn't catch on what he did, he look at her and didn't know what to do, he walked away but realize she didn't come he head back to the door and said "Are you coming?" she smile and said "Hmm".

In the room he look at her he said "Go Min Nyu" she said "Huh" he said "You have glitter still in your hair" she said "Really?I was going to wash it but it was late" he try to take out the glitter he said "It stuck" she said "Hmm" he said "Did you enjoy working today?" she said "It was fut but i don't like it" he smile and said "Really?Then was it hard when you done it before?" she said "Hmm a lot at first but you helped so it become easy" he said "Really?You look really like a girl wearing girl clothes" she said "Hyung-nim what should I look Like then I am girl" he smile and said "Aniyo you're not" he joke she said "Your so mean" he smile and said "Ya I was joking you're a girl" she look at him and smile he look at her lip she look at him,she quickly get up she said "Hyung-nim I am going to sleep goodnight" and quickly ran out his room,his heart was beating he said "Ah what was I going to do?" he bit his lip and went into bed thinking about her.

* * *

The next day Min Nyu went with them to work Tae kyung said "You better not to cause any trouble" she said "Hyung-nim I don't cause trouble" He said "Really you never cause me any trouble?" he looked at her she look down at the floor and said "Sorry I won't cause you trouble anymore" he smile and said "So you know you cause me trouble?" She looks at him and shakes her head. Min nam came and said to Tae kyung "My sister where is she?" Tae kyung said "Ya what do you want?" Min nam look at him.

Later Jeremy came next to her and said "Min Nyu after this photo shoot let go for ice-cream" she said "That sound great Jeremy".

President Anh and Manager Ma was looking at yesterday picture feature Min Nyu one of the woman said that Min Nyu looked perfect with the boys in the picture, that there is something about her in every picture that work perfect with the President Anh said " She look perfect to be in the Photo with them" Manager Ma said "Min Nyu can model for sure".

Yoo He Yi came in the studio everyone's look at her wondering what Tae kyung ex-girlfriend doing here. President Ahn said "I got Yoo He Yi to work in the photo shoot with you I hope Tae kyung wouldn't mine working with his ex-girlfriend". Yoo He Yi came where Tae kyung, Jeremy, Shin-woo, Go Min Nam, Kim Min Jae were Yoo Hee Yi said "It an honor to work with you guy's again" they all looked at her Tae kyung said "What do you mean working with us devil fairy?" Yoo He Yi said "Did President Ahn told you guys that I will be working with you for the shoot?" Min Nam said "You are working with us where is president Anh?" Min Jae said "It a pleasure working with you He Yi" she smile and said "Your Kim Min Jae" he said "Yea" Jeremy scream and said "No way in hell am I working with you" and walk off but President Ahn grab him and said "What the problem?" Tae kyung said "There is something you didn't tell us?" President Anh look at him and said "I forgot to tell you guy that Yoo He Yi will be working with you guys".

Tae kyung said "I am not doing this anymore" he walk off President Ahn follow Tae kyung and said " I am sorry but we didn't have any other chose I hope you don't mine working with your Ex-girlfriend" Tae kyung said "What ex- Tae kyung" he walked away angry couldn't believe he have to work with the devil fairy again

**(Keep reading to continue where it left off)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_** (Please leave comment it will be really nice...I hope you enjoy this chapter with Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu)**_

* * *

_**(Continue with the end of chapter 9)**_

Tae kyung said "I am not doing this anymore" he walk off President Ahn follow Tae kyung and said " I am sorry but we didn't have any other chose I hope youdon't mine working with your Ex-girlfriend" Tae kyung said "What ex-" he walked away angry couldn't believe he have to work with the devil fairy again.

Shin-woo said "Where is Go Min Nyu? Is she with Coordinate Wang?" Yoo Hee Yi eye widen she said "Go Min Nyu is here? isn't she in Africa with the nuns?" Shin-woo smile and said "She is back" Yoo Hee Yi expression change as soon as shin-woo said she back he asks "Are you okay?" she didn't reply Shin-woo know that Yoo Hee Yi is jealous of Go Min Nyu since Min Nyu win Tae kyung heart and she lost. Tae Kyung came next to Shin-woo and asks "Have you see Min Nyu?" Shin-woo look at him he said "She with Coordinate Wang" he said "Okay".

Hee Yi was thinking about Min Nyu she said "Tae Kyung you still have feeling for her after she been away for 6 month? How is it possible? Ahhhhhhh I really hate her". Min Nyu was helping Coordinate Wang brings the make-up and clothes in the make-up room where all the members was Coordinate Wang came in and said "Let get started" she said to Min Nyu "Hurry and bring those" Min Nyu was having trouble carrying the stuff when she came into the dressing room Jeremy rush to help and said "How can you let a tiny person carry such heavy stuff?" Coordinate Wang said "It not heavy but why you didn't come help earlier then?" Hee Yi came next to Go Min Nyu when Go Min Nyu turn around Hee Yi couldn't believe her eye she didn't expect Go Min Nyu to be so beautiful her hair was longer and she was skinny and she actually thought that she was really beautiful.

Hee Yi said "Go Min Nyu your back from Africa?" Min Nyu said "Oh Yoo He Yi your here" Tae Kyung turn to look at them but Coordinate Wang was pulling his head every time he turn because he messing up the makeup. Hee Yi "Go Min Nyu you actually look like a girl you're not bad-looking" Min Nam cut in and said" What do you expect her to look like?" Hee Yi look at him she said "When did you get back?" Min Nyu said "A few day ago" Hee Yi said "So then where are you staying?" Min Nyu said "I am- but before she could say it Tae kyung cut in and say "She staying with us, why do you ask so much question ?" Hee Yi said "You're staying with the boys" Jeremy said "Stop asking question,Min Nyu let's go" he grab Go Min Nyu hand and the makeup they were ready to start, Min Jae was rubbing his eye and Min Nyu said to him "Coordinate Wang doesn't like it if you mess with your makeup" Min Jae said "Really something went into my eye" Go Min Nyu said "Really let me see" Min Jae bend down Min Nyu was looking in his eye trying to see what in his eye Min Jae was looking at her closely.

Tae kyung looks over to see Go Min Nyu when he saw her so close to Min Jae his eye open wide he said "What is that pig rabbit doing?" he did the mouth movement. Min Nyu asks "Is it okay now?" he said "Yea" he look at her and said "Thank you" she smile while looking at her he was thinking of how cute she is Min Jae said "I was thinking do you want- but Tae kyung cut in and said "Pig rabbit come with me" Min Jae said "PIG RABBIT?what that?" Tae kyung asks "What were you doing just now?" Go Min Nyu said "What? Oh Min Jae had something in his eye and I was just helping him get it out" he said "Something in his eye" Manager Ma said "Let start" Tae kyung said to Go Min Nyu "I am not done with you pig rabbit" Hee Yi was looking at them jealous Go Min Nam said "What are you looking at?" Hee Yi said "What nothing?" Min Nam knows that he was looking at Tae kyung and his sister he said "Is she jealous?".

Go Min Nyu went next to Tae kyung she cover his eye he didn't even need to ask who he know who it was he said "Go Min Nyu" she said "How did you know it was me?" he said "I can tell" she smile she ask "Are you mad working with Yoo Hee Yi again?" he was mad he said "Hmm I don't want to" she said "Hyung-nim it just work,just forget the past" he look at her and said "I can't" she said "Why?" he look at her and said "She put you through hell and you want me to forget" she smile and said "I know but put it aside and start fresh" he look at her and smile and how kind and thoughtful she is she said "Hyung-nim promise me you will put it aside?" he said "Go Min Nyu I can't" she said "Hyung-nim" she beg him until he gave in he said "Fine" she smile and said "Pinky promise?" she put her finger out he said "Isn't this childish?" she said "Aniyo hurry" he place his finger with her she smile he ask "Happy?" she said "A lot" he said "Your really childish do you know that?" she smile and said "You too" she smile and was about to leave he grab her hand she look at him he said "Your saying I am childish?Me?" she said "Yea you" he said "Go Min Nyu" she said "Why?In a good way" he smile and said "Really" she smile and said "Hmm" he grab her hand and pull her to where he going.

Min Jae and Min Nyu was laughing,he look at her thinking about how pretty and interesting and fun she is,she raise her hand he look at her she smile and said "High five" he smile and gave her a high-five she smile he smile back,meanwhile Jeremy and Tae kyung was looking Jeremy said "Hyung Min Nyu and Min Jae get along really well" he said "There not,that woman really" he walked up next to them follow by him was Jeremy,Min Nyu look at Tae kyung he said "Go Min Nyu" she smile,Jeremy said "Min Jae let go" Min Jae look at him and said "Hmm okay" Jeremy wanted to give Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu time alone since he know Tae kyung doesn't like it.

Go Min Nyu look at him he said "Let go everyone's is waiting and your busy talking" she said "Really?" he look at her and walk she follow him she said "Can't you walk slower?" he kept walking fast but slow down when she was behind. When she catch up to him she said "Why are you walking so fast?" he look at her and said "You walk too slow" she said "Who fault is it?you walked fast" he hold her hand tighter and said "Is this better?" she smile and said "Yea" he smile and look at her he squeeze her hand tighter she smile.

At the shoot

** (To be continued exactly where it left off)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_(I hope you enjoy the sweet and loving moment between Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu...Please leave comment)_**

* * *

_**At the shoot**_

At the shoot there were filming as they were taking the picture one of the woman was looking at the screen but she had a feeling that something just wasn't right there was something missing in the picture and it didn't look right she look at yesterday picture with Min Nyu and today picture with Yoo He Yi they were different atmosphere and energy in both yesterday picture everyone was smiling and the picture looked perfect and today picture was not she said "Could it be the girl?" President Ahn came and said "What with those guys? Why aren't they acting like they did yesterday? What with their expression?" The woman said "It the girl" President Anh said "What?" The woman said "It the girl" he said "What wrong with the girl?"

She call him over to look at the screen and said tell me "What you think about yesterday photo and today photo?" While looking at the picture is he pointed to yesterday picture and said "This picture their expression are happy, but why is that?" He asked she said "I think it has to do with the girl sir, with this girl in yesterday photo she seem to blend in with the guys and make the picture alive" Another photographer said to another Photographer that the energy is not the same as yesterday something seem wrong. President Ahn call Manager Ma and Coordinate Wang and ask them what they think of the photo.

Manager ma said as soon as he sees the photo "What with the expression on their face today?" and Coordinate Wang said "Yesterday photo and today photo are complete different could it be the girl or what?" The woman said "Your on the same page as me I told him it the girl in the photo that make it different form yesterday" Manager ma said "Now that am looking Min Nyu with the guys look more better" President Ahn said "Then what should I do change the girl?" Coordinate Wang said "I have a perfect idea" President Anh asks "What?" She said "Why don't we put Min Nyu with the boys and take a photo to see if it the girl" President Ahn said "Jackpot" President Ahn said to the boys "Let take a break"

Coordinate Wang call Min Nyu and told her that they need her to take a few picture with the guys for something Min Nyu said "What? Don't you have Yoo He Yi for that?" Coordinate Wang said " Yea but were just trying something out" she pull Min Nyu but Tae kyung stop her and said "What going on?" Coordinate Wang said "President Ahn want her to take a few picture with you guys with Min Nyu to see something"Tae kyung said "What? Again your using her again" Tae kyung said to Go Min Nyu "You don't have to do it" Go Min Nyu said "But- I cannot said no hyung-nim" Tae kyung said "Where president Anh and Manager Ma?" Min Nyu said "I will do it" Tae kyung look at her and said "You don't have to listen to me?"Coordinate Wang pulls her into the dressing room.

Tae kyung went up to president Ahn and said "Why do you need Go Min Nyu?" He then turns to Manager Ma and said "How long are you going to use her in this she didn't come here to work?" President Ahn said "Sorry we just need to see something"Tae kyung said "Something? What something?" Min Nam asks "What going on?" When Min Nyu finish getting dress she came out of the dressing room and everyone's again stare at her she look like pretty wearing a pink dress with her hair hook up and her body shinny, Yoo He Yi eye widen and said "What going on?" Manager Ma said "Were just trying something" Min Jae couldn't take his eye off her he kept looking and looking, Shin-woo smile and Jeremy with his mouth open wide Min Nam said "You look pretty sis" she smile.

* * *

Tae kyung look at her and could feel his heart beating faster and faster,he whisper in her ear and said "Go Min Nyu you're in so much trouble" he was about to walk away she grab his arms he look at her she said "Are are you really mad?" he look at her he said "Yea I am mad you didn't come to help so why?" she said "I-well I am sorry" he smile she look at him with her sad face he said "Don't look at me like that" she continue to look at him he said "Go Min Nyu" she said "Don't be mad please" he smile at how cute and pretty she look he said "I will let you go this time on one condition" she look at him she ask "Condition?What is it?" he look at her and point to his cheek she look at him not understanding he know she slow he said "A kiss" she smile and ask "If I kiss you, then your not going to be mad?" he shake his head feeling a little embarrass she smile and tip toe and kissed him on the cheek his eye widen,he could feel his heart beating faster she smile.

She said "Hyung-nim are you okay?" he finally snap out of it he look at her and said "Huh hmm" she smile. She said "Let's go with the others" he look at her and smile wondering if his heart is beating so fast because she kissed him he smile she said "Hyung-nim" he ask "What?" she said "You walk fast slow down" he stop and look at her he said "Then walk faster" she said "I can't I am wearing heel and a dress so how can you walk so fast" he smile and said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him he smile and hold her hand she look at her hand then him he ask "Is this better?" she smile and said "Hmm a lot" he smile and hold her hand tighter feeling happy.

While they were walking she almost strip and fall Tae kyung quickly catch her she smile and said "Thank you" he look at her he ask "Can you walk with that?" she shake her head she said "It kind of hard" he smile and said "Take it off" she look at him she said "It fine" he look at her he ask "You can't walk and your still wearing it" she smile and said "It only for today so it fine" he smile he look at her lip she look at him and smile he felt his heart beating he grab her hand he said "Let's go" she smile and hold his hand,he smirk but hide it so she couldn't know he happy.

* * *

At the scene president Ahn said for Yoo He Yi to be with the boys first when taking the picture there was no energy and president Ahn said next Min Nyu as soon as Go Min Nyu step foot in there and the photographer start taking photo the energy change Tae kyung put his arm around her and one of the photographer said "Nice can you believe Tae kyung put his arm around her" the energy is great everyone was smiling Min Nyu make all the members smile.

President Ahn said "So it was the girl after all but what should I do then?" he ask Manager Ma, Manager Ma told him to let Min Nye be in the commercial and not Yoo He Yi president Anh said "But she isn't famous" Coordinate Wang said "Weather she famous or not she better but suit yourself keep Yoo He Yi and have a lifeless photo or keep Min Nyu and have a life full photo" President Anh said to Manager Ma "Bring Go Min Nyu here for a minutes I have to talk to her?" Manager Ma said "Okay" he left to get her.

Manager Ma went to get her he told Go Min Nyu that president Ahn want to talk to her now she said "Me?" He said "Yes" She said "Talk to me for what did I do something wrong?" Manager Ma said "No come with me" Manager Ma takes her to president Ahn. Tae kyung wanted to know what going on he wanted to know why president Ahn wanted to see her for, Tae kyung asked Manager Ma to tell him what going on Manager Ma said "Something great" Tae kyung said "Tell me?" Manager Ma said "Fine I will tell you he is going to ask Min Nyu work with you guys in the photo" Tae kyung said "What?" He said "Why Yoo He Yi is already in here isn't she?" Manager Ma said "President Ahn is letting her go" Tae kyung said "Why?" He said "I don't care when are you going to stop using her for stuff she just got back from Africa and your already using her again wasn't one time enough when you made her join the A.N Jell as a boy?" Manager felt touch of how Tae kyung fighting for his girlfriend.

Where is she?" Tae kyung asked; Manager Ma said "With president Ahn" Tae kyung rush to find her he saw her sitting with president Anh he came and said "What going on?" President Anh said "Tae kyung your here" Tae kyung said "Why do you need to see her for?" President Anh said "Go Min Nyu how would you feel working with the boys?" she looked at him confuse "What?" she said President Anh repeat himself and said "How would you feel working with the boys in the photo shoot?" "Mm-meeee?" She said she look at Tae kyung he look at her and said "You don't have to do it" she turn away from him and said "Isn't Yoo He Yi doing it with them already?" President Anh said "We think that you will be better with the boys than her, what do you think?" he added "All you have to say yes" she look at Tae kyung and she said "Okay" he said "Really jackpot"president Anh said "This is great don't you think Tae kyung having your girlfriend work with you" after talking president Anh left.

Tae Kyung look at her and said Go Min Nyu you really don't listen to me do you?" she look at him and said "Sorry" he asked "Did you said yes because you couldn't say no?" she nodded he said "Pig rabbit you-really" she said "Sorry" he get up she asked with a low voice "Where are you going?" he said "Aish" and left.

He suddenly turn back and head to where she is.

* * *

_**(Keep reading to find out what happen, and thank to the reviewer who read my stories)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**_(Sorry that i taken so long...i went on vacation i just got back and i decide to update a chapter since you all was waiting so long...i hope you enjoy)_**

* * *

**Continue**

Go Min Nyu eye were fill with tear she said "Hyung-nim I cause you trouble again sorry" Tae kyung stopped himself from walking he said to himself "Pig rabbit why are you so nice? Why do you always say yes to something you don't want to do? I can't stand seeing you doing something you don't want to do?"He turns back and went back to where she is he saw her sitting there crying, angry for making her cry he went up to her and said "Go Min Nyu do you always cry?" she look at him.

She wipe her eye and said "I am not crying" he said "Oh I see it just water coming out naturally" he sit next to her she ask "Are you mad at me?" He look at her and said "Go Min Nyu why would I be mad at you?" there was really no reason for him to stay mad at her she didn't do anything wrong she was begin nice that just how she is always helping people she said "Because I am always causing trouble to you" he said "So you know that you always causing trouble?"she said "Yea" she said "Your right hyung-nim I never listen to you, I don't have to do it I not going to do it" he look at her hearing her saying that he couldn't stand his kind girlfriend saying that he said "Go Min Nyu don't you want to do it?" he asked she said "I don't want to cause you anymore trouble and ruined your work" he said "So I see you don't want to work with me?" she said "What?" He said "Go Min Nyu if you do it then you will be coming with me every day to work don't want that?"She look at him but didn't answer Tae kyung was thinking how he should change her mind.

He look at her seeing tear fall from her eye rolling down her cheek he wipe her tear feeling her soft skin against his finger Go Min Nyu look at him,he look at her he pull her closer to him and said "I want you to do it" She didn't say anything he pull her more closer and hugged her.

Go Min Nyu said "Hyung-nim you're so warm"he smile and said "Really?"and hug her tighter he said "Now your even warmer" he said "I am sorry for alway causing you trouble he smile and pull out of the hug he said "You didn't cause me trouble Go Min Nyu" she said "But your mad" he said "I am not mad truthfully I happy" she ask "Really?" he smile and hug her again he said "Hmm ah you look-pretty" she smile hearing him say that, he also couldn't believe he would say that but he couldn't denied it when it the truth she hug him back.

Go Min Nam came and saw Tae kyung hugging his little sister he came up and said "Hyung why are you all over my sister?" Tae kyung pull out of the hug and look at him and said "Go Min Nam why are here?" Min nam said "President Ahn want you guys,why were you all over her?" Go Min Nam said "Sis did he do anything to you?" he asked she said "Anyio" Tae kyung said "Let go" and leave with Min Nyu. Go Min Nam said "What was he doing to her? Tae kyung you touch my sister and your dead" President Anh tells Yoo He Yi that they decide to go with another girl Yoo He Yi said "What? Another girl? Who? Why did I do something wrong?" He said "Anyio we-he didn't know what to say so Manager Ma said "We think that you have a lot of experience and your too great for this we need someone who- but Tae kyung cut in and said "Devil fairy Go Min Nyu is going to do it"everyone stare including Go Min Nyu.

Yoo He Yi said "What? Go Min Nyu she is doing it with you, you are kidding right?" President Anh said "You will be in too but she will be the main girl" Yoo He Yi is mad and said "Main girl Go Min Nyu" When president Anh finish talking Jeremy said "Your going to work with us Go Min Nyu that really great I really like it"and hug her Shin-woo pat her on the head Go Min Nam hugged her sister really tight, Yoo He Yi was really jealous she said "How can she get all the attention she not even famous? and yet she liked by everyone I really hate her" Yoo He Yi looked mad.

* * *

They went to eat they were all sitting at the same table, Tae kyung was sitting next to Go Min Nyu she said "Hyung-nim Yoo He Yi is mad because of me? I feel terrible"he said "That Devil fairy she always mad about everything"She said "Hyung-nim how can you say that?" he said "I didn't want to be working with her again"Go Min Nyu look sad Jeremy said "Min Nyu I cannot wait to be working with you this is going to be like befo-but stopped from talking when he realize what he was about to say, Tae kyung said "Jeremy stop talking with your mouth full" he said "Ahhh" Go Min Nyu said to Min Jae "I saw your drama you look really cool" Tae kyung turn to look at her hearing she saying that another guy is cool but she didn't do the thump up so he was happy.

Min Jae said happily while looking at her "Thank you" he blushed Min jae said"Go Min Nyu do you like to watch musical play?"she said "Musical play" he said "I have two ticket for this weekend do you want to go?"Tae kyung choke on his food Jeremy look all confuse, Shin-woo was looking at Min Jae and then at Tae kyung and Min Nam look at his sister she said "Ahhh-Tae kyung said "Go Min Nyu is busy remember we have this you know that thing-she look at him confuse and he gave her the eye she swollen her food and said "Oh that right" Min Jae said "It fine maybe another time it a good thing it doesn't expire" Tae kyung said in his mind "Did he ask her out? What was she going to say?" he put down his chop stick they were looking at him,Min Jae gets up and went to get water.

Min Nyu was trying to get her earning on her ear when it got stuck to her shirt she look at Tae kyung and said "Hyung-nim" he look at her and ask "Hmm" she said "My earning got stuck can you help me?" he look at her and smile he said "How did it get stuck?" she said "I don't know" he shake his head not surprise that something like this could happen he said "Stay still" she listen, he move her hair away from her face and try to get it out he look at her and smile thinking of how pretty she is,he look at her lip that was pink wanted to kiss her but not in front of the other,when he done she said "Thank you" he smile she said "I will be back" he ask "Where are you going?" she said "Bathroom" he said "Okay" she left,he ask himself "Why is my heart beating like this?am I sick?" he put his hand on his heart.

Shin-woo look at him and know he is upset about Min Jae he said "Are you okay? Don't be too worry Min Nyu doesn't even know he was asking her out" he said "How could she not know?" Jeremy stop eating and said "Hyung he right she doesn't even know" Go Min Nam said "He ask my sister out hyung look like you have competition"Tae kyung look at him and he did the mouth movement, Jeremy said "Min Nam how can you say that?"Min Jae came back.

In the car Tae kyung say "Go Min Nyu" she said "Huh"he didn't look at her since his eye was on the road he said "Do you really like musical?" she said "I never been to one but it see interesting why?" he said "I- just wanted to know but what were you going to said when he asked you to go with him?"she said "I- don't know" he turn to look at her for a second he said "You don't know? How could you not know pigrabbit?" she said "I just got back from Africa I just wanted to spend time with you" he look at her and said "Really" he smiled she said "Yes"he was happy hearing that from her he smile and said "Good" he turn to look at her sleeping her head was knocking on the window he said "Are you sleeping?" but when she didn't answer he know she was at the stop light he take her head from the window and put it on the seat he look at her and said "Me too wanted to spend time with you"

Jeremy, Shin-woo and Go Min Nam didn't leave yet to go home; Jeremy said "Why did Min Jae ask Min Nyu out? Does he like her?" Shin-woo said "I think he does" Min Nam said "What should I do my little sister I have to protect her from guys" Min Nam added "By the way was Tae kyung jealous?" Jeremy said "Of course he would be he dating her" Jeremy said "Hyung it kind of weird" shin-woo said "What is?" Jeremy said "Well you use to like Go Min Nyu and I did too and Tae kyung and now Min Jae" shin-woo said "You too" Jeremy smile and said "Yea" Min Nam said "You two liked my sister?then how come she ended up with Tae kyung?" Jeremy said "I don't know" shin-woo smile and said "Well Tae kyung need her and he nice to her in his own way" Min nam and Jeremy look at him, Jeremy said "That true he is" Min Nam look at them.

**When Tae kyung arrive..**

* * *

**(Keep reading I will continue where I left off with Tae Kyung and feel free to leave comment)**

**(To be continued)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**(I hope you enjoy this..Leave comment)**

_**Monday-Pig-rabbit again?**_

_**Tuesday-Remember you're mine**_

_**Thursday-We belong together**_

_**Saturday-Me and You**_

* * *

**Continue from chapter 12.**

When Tae kyung arrive home he parked his car he look at Min Nyu who is sleeping he didn't want to wake her up since she was busy all day helping. He got out of his car and open her door he take her seat belt off and lift her up he carry her upstairs to his bedroom he put her on his bed he take her shoe off and then he take her jacket off and cover her he look at her and said "Pig-rabbit you're really something" he smile looking at her.

When the other's got home Go Min Nam didn't see his sister in his room he went to Tae kyung room and saw his sister on Tae kyung bed. At the same time Tae kyung came out of the bathroom and say "Why are you in my room?" Min Nam said "I was looking for my sister why is she here?" Tae kyung said "She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her" Min Nam said "I will take her to my room" Tae kyung said "Don't wake her up she sleeping"Min Nam look at him.

Min Nyu look at him and then his sister he said "I don't want my sister to sleep here with you" Tae kyung said "Why?"Min Nam said "Because your a man" Tae kyung said "Don't worry she just sleeping here go to bed" Min Nam said "My sis" Tae kyung push Min Nam out of his room Min Nam said "Don't touch my sister or else your dead"Tae Kyung said "That guy is so loud" he went in bed but didn't go too close to her,he look at the way she sleeping and find it cute ,this was the first time he letting somebody sleep on his bed he hated when people touch his things especially something he use but with Go Min Nyu.

His life has been different ever since Go Min Nyu came into his life it was never the same he become a totally different person he finally understand what it like to love somebody and to care about someone,she was the first person that changes his boring life into something interesting and mostly she was his first in everything he look at her closely he said "Why are you so pretty?Wait did I just say that?" he smile and cover her and close his eye. The next morning Min Nyu wake up and saw Tae kyung next to her sleeping soundly she said "How did I get her?" she have no idea that Tae kyung bring her to bed.

She look confuse and was trying to figure how she got in bed she look at him sleeping she said "You look so innocent with your eye close"and smile she get out of bed and went downstairs where she find Shin-woo drinking tea. They were talking until Jeremy came down and saw Min Nyu with Shin-woo he said happily "Morning Min Nyu-hyung" she smiled

Upstairs in Tae kyung room when he woke up he didn't see his pig-rabbit on his bed he said "Where did she go? Is she downstairs?" he got out of bed and went to the bathroom after he went downstairs but he didn't see anyone.

Tae kyung said "Where is she? Where is everyone's?" Suddenly he have text he look at his phone to see it from "Pig-rabbit he said "Oh" he read it say "Hyung-nim went with Shin-woo, Jeremy and Oppa to take Jolie for a walk be back soon" he said "She went with Shin-woo and Jeremy that ungrateful pig-rabbit dare go without me" he look at his phone mad that she left without him.

He was pacing back and forth waiting for them when he heard the door open he was drinking water acting like he just wake up, they came in the kitchen Jeremy said "Hyung your up we took Jolie for a walk in the park we didn't want to wake you up and beside you don't like dog" he look at Jeremy.

Tae kyung said "I didn't even know you left" Jeremy said "Really hyung" Min Nyu came in to kitchen and said "Hyung-nim"he look at her Tae kyung left the kitchen expecting Min Nyu to follow him but she didn't she was in the kitchen with Shin-woo and Jeremy he look at them and said "Is she not coming?" he walked away.

He went to his room and sat down at his desk and pick up the pig-rabbit doll and said "You pig rabbit look like you don't want to be with me fine see if I care anyway am busy- Min Nyu who saw him talking to the doll said "Hyung-nim why are you talking to the pig-rabbit?"he quickly put the doll down and said "Go Min Nyu" She ask again "Were you talking to the doll?" he said "Aniyo why would I be talking to a doll but-did you hear anything?" she said "Anyio why?" He said "Nothing" she picks up the doll.

she ask curious "Did you still have this?" he said "Yea you didn't want it so I take it back" she said "Who said I didn't want it?" he said "Then why didn't you take it to Africa with you?" she said "I forgot" he said "Ahhh you forgot what else have you forgotten?" she said "Hyung-nim I wouldn't forget it anymore this is mine"he look at her and said "You got arrogant" She said "But do they sell pig-rabbit doll?" he turn to look at her he said "Aniyo I made it" she look at him she said "You made it why?" he smile and said "Because your a pig-rabbit" she look at him and ask "How?So didn't change at all" he said "Why would I change?You didn't either" he lied even thought she changed a lot with her physical look she said "I don't know" he smile.

She said "I am going with the others" he quickly said "Why?You were just with them" she ask "So?They aren't mean" he look at her and said "Mean?Ya Go Min Nyu go" she get up he look at her he didn't want her to go but she call him mean,he get up and stop her he said "Ya are you really going?" she look at him she shake her head he bit his lip didn't know how to make her stay.

She look at him he said "If you dont stay I am going to take the pigrabbit doll back" her eye widen she ask "Why?It mine" he smile since she falling into his strap he said "You left it for 6 month alone with me I will give it back to you when I am ready so sit" she couldn't believe him she sat down with the doll in ther arms. She said "Fine I am only staying because I don't want my doll to be with you" his eye widen he could feel his pressure rise inside of him because of her he said "Ya Go Min Nyu" she look at him she said "Why?" he smile seeing her mad cute face.

Tae kyung ask "Are you mad?" she shake her head saying no he said "You are" she smile and said "Aniyo I am not you get mad really fast do you know?" he said "What?You were messing with me?" she said "Aniyo you started it first" he smile and get up and take the doll from her.

Her eye open big she ask "Why?Are you taking it back?" he smile and said "Yea you said I was mean so" she quickly said "You aren't give it" he smile she grab it he love to play with her she said "It mine" he smile and said "If you leave it one more time it mine" she said "Don't worry I won't" he smile she look at him he said "Now sit" she smile and sat down he look at her and smile since he made her stay.

**Later that day**

Tae kyung was in his room working on his song while Go Min Nyu was taking a shower he said to himself "Should we go watch a movie pig-rabbit?just say I am mean one more time" he look at the doll and said "What do you think?" he tap his pencil.

Go Min Nyu came to his room when she was done taking a shower , he turn around to look at her, seeing her with girly clothes he couldn't help but stare since he still getting use to seeing her like that. She asks "Hyung-nim can you hook this?I try but I won't " his eye widen since she asking him he said "Huh" she went closer to him and ask again he get up and went behind her.

He move her hair away from her back and put it to the side of her shoulder while buttoning her shirt he can smell her fragrance which he love after he button it her she said "Thank you" Tae kyung look at her and said "Pig-rabbit let go to the movie" she smile and said "Really what movie?" He said that "This movie-I wanted to see" she said "Okay" he smile. He look at her lip wanting to kiss her so bad she smile she ask "Where is Jeremy?" he look at her he ask "How am I suppose to know?" she bit her lip he look at her he ask "Why?" she said "We are suppose to play" he look at her.

He ask "Aren't you a little old to play?" she look at him she said "Aniyo" he smile she said "Are you doing downstairs?" he look at her with his arms folded while looking at her he said "Aniyo" she said "Ah- but before she could say anything they heard Manager Ma voice downstairs he said to her "What is he doing here?" he said in a annoy voice.

They both went downstairs to see Manager Ma and Kim Min-Jae, Tae kyung said "What are you doing here?"Manager Ma said "I brings Min Jae to hang out with you guys and get to know each other since your going to be working together" Tae kyung did the mouth movement and look at Manager Ma. Min Jae wave at Go Min Nyu she smile and wave back Tae kyung look at her and then Min Jae.

* * *

**(To be continued)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**(Feel free to leave comment)**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 13.**

In the kitchen Min Jae asks Tae kyung "How was it like to date Yoo He Yi?" Tae kyung look at Min Nyu who was not even looking at him he said "I don't want to talk about it" Jeremy look at Tae kyung smiling knowing that he didn't date her for real since he was helping cover Go Min Nyu secret from begin discover .

Shin-woo said to Min Jae "It an honor working with you" he said "Thank you it also an honor working with the A.N Jell" Tae kyung was sitting next to Go Min Nyu, Min Jae said "Go Min Nyu it going to be your first time working on a set?" she look at him and then at Tae kyung she said "Yea" but it wasn't true she work on set a lot of time when pretending to be Go Min Nam, Tae kyung was just looking.

Min Jae and the A.N Jell was talking, mostly Min Jae was talking with Go Min Nyu he was looking at her smiling telling her joke Tae kyung look at them he said to himself "Pig-rabbit are you laughing at his joke? It isn't even funny" he get up and leave Manager Ma follow him and said "Are you mad that he paying so much attention to her?" He said "What? Why would I be mad? That pig-rabbit doesn't even like him" Manager Ma look at him.

Manager Ma return to the table and Tae kyung said "Stupid manager" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu talking happily to Min Jae wondering if she know that Min Jae is flirting with her. Tae kyung came next to Go Min Nyu and look at her happily talking and not paying any attention to him they were drinking and talking Min Jae hand Go Min Nyu a glass of soju she look at Tae kyung who gave her the eyes she said "Aniyo I don't want to drink" Tae kyung smile,Min Jae said happily "That good" she smile at him.

Tae kyung was begin mean to Go Min Nyu,Min Jae look at them and ask "Why do you two alway fight?" Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu along with the others look at Min Jae, Jeremy smile and said "There alway like that" Min Jae said "Really?Alway?" shin-woo smile,Min Nam said "Tae kyung is mean to my sister. I really don't like it" Tae kyung said loud "What?Ya" Shin-woo know they are going to argue so he said "Stop fighting and drink" Min Nyu look at them.

Tae Kyung got a phone call from President Anh telling him to meet him in his office; he said to himself "What does he want now?" He was looking at Min Nyu and he wanted to ask her if she wanted to go with him but he said "That pig-rabbit seem like she having fun" He left.

Tae kyung went to the studio in President Anh office he came in and said "What do you want?" President Anh said "Nice to see you too.I just wanted to give you Go Min Nyu schedule" Tae kyung said "What? Schedule?" President Anh said "She will start working here" Tae kyung look at him and wonder why President Anh want Go Min Nyu.

Tae kyung said "Why did you want her to do it when you have Yoo He Yi?" President Anh said "Because she fit more than Yoo He Yi and beside your happier with Go Min Nyu begin here" Tae kyung said "Happy?" President Anh said "Yea you changed a lot since Go Min Nam came into the band it quite surprising" Tae kyung said "What?" since President Anh didn't know that Go Min Nyu pretend to be Go Min Nam.

President Anh said "You- really like Go Min Nam sister don't you? but how did that happen when Shin-woo dated her?" Tae kyung quickly said "Shin-woo didn't date her he was just pretending" President Ahn said "Pretending? Why would he do that?"Tae kyung said "It hard to explain" President Anh said "Is that what you guys were hiding from me?" Tae kyung said "I am leaving first" President Anh said "Let go eat" Tae kyung said "Aniyo Kim Min Jae is at the dorm" President Anh said he there that good.

_**Back at the dorm**_

Go Min Nyu asks "Where is hyung-nim?" Manager Ma said "He went out" Go Min Nyu said "Where?" Manager Man said "He just went out he didn't tell you?"Go Min Nyu said "Aniyo" she was thinking about him wondering where he is.

Shin-woo look at Min Jae flirting with Go Min Nyu but didn't say anything he try to distract Min Jae but that didn't work, Jeremy catch on at what shin-woo is trying to do he quickly came in between Min Nyu and Min Jae and said "So Min Nyu" Shin-woo look at him and smile he was glad Jeremy did that, mean while Min Nam was looking at shin-woo and Jeremy who trying to protect his little sister from Min Jae. Min Nam was surprise on how much they really cared about Go Min Nyu.

Shin-woo said to Min Nyu " Min Nyu" she said "Hmm" he hand her a cup of tea he said "Drink it" she smile and said "Hmm thank you" he look at her and smile he asks "Do you like Kim Min Jae?" she smile and said "Hmm he is really funny and nice" he smile knowing she is sweet and knowing her he know she doesn't like Min Jae like that since she only see Tae kyung.

She said "Shin-woo you cut your hair?" he smile she added "It look good really good" he blushed. He said "You also changed you hair is long it look pretty" she smile he ask "Was it like that before your hair?" she smile and said "Hmm it was" he said "It must been hard for you to cut it" she smile and said "It was hard I cried but I will do anything for Oppa" he smile finding it really touching since she put others first she added "But I am glad I did I met you,Jeremy,Tae kyung,Manger Ma,Coordinate wang and president Ahn and even Yoo He Yi" he smile and said "You also found love" she look at him.

She look at him and said "That-well-I-he smile and said "It fine as long as your happy I am too" she smile and said "You too as long as your happy and smiling I am too" he smile hearing that he said "Drink it before it get cold" she smile and drink it.

When Tae kyung return he came in to the kitchen. Go Min Nyu look to see that he back said "Hyung-nim where did you go?" He look at her and then to see if Min Jae was still here he said "Oh president Anh wanted to see me" Shin-woo said "For what?"Tae kyung said "Schedule" Shin-woo said "What schedule?" He said "Go Min Nyu"Jeremy cut in and said "Go Min Nam gives me my banana?" Min Nam said "If you keep eating this you will turn into a monkey" Jeremy said "Go Min Nam" Min nam look at him.

Go Min Nye follow him to his room and said "Hyung-nim guess what Min Jae gave me ticket to go with him to see a play" he saw "What? Ticket? Go-go with him to see a play ya pig-rabbit are you going to go?" She was thinking of what to say but he didn't wait for her to think he said "Fine go I don't care" she said with a sad voice "Really?" he wanted to take that back but he didn't know how.

He said "Go Min Nyu this is your schedule" she said "Hyung-nim I am not sure if I will be right for this" he said "What?" She said "What if I mess up?" he said "You will be fine and it what you get for saying yes and beside you done this already so don't worry" she look sad and she said "That was when I was pretending to be oppa but it different now what if I really mess up?" she put on a sad face.

Seeing her expression he know she scared of doing it he said "Pig-rabbit you did fines pretending to be Go Min Nam without getting caught and this time you don't have to be a man but a woman" she look and smile she said "I did get caught with you and shin-woo" he look at her and said "That different but shin-woo?" she said "Yea he found out before you did at the rooftop" he said "What?Since then?" she said "It doesn't matter now"he look at her thinking he was the only one that knew and thought about all those sign shin-woo shows.

He was sitting at his desk when she suddenly hug him for behind and said "Your right" he was shock that she hug him and didn't know what to say instead he said "Go Min Nyu your making me feel cold" she said "Really sorry" she was about to let go of the hug and he didn't want her to let go he quickly pull her closer and turn around to face her.

Her face was so close to his if he turn he would touch her lip he said "You will do fine" she smile and said "It will be like old-time right?" he said "Aniyo different" She said "Why?" his eyes open wide he said "Why?Go Min Nyu before you were a guy but now you're a girl and-he said with a shy voice "And now you're dating me" she smile and said "But it will still be like before" he said "Go Min Nyu most girl would go crazy to date me but you don't even care" he look at her disappointed.

She quickly said "That not true.I am really happy" he said "Liar" she said "I am hyung-nim i am really a happy. But I just I don't see you as Hwang Tae kyung like a star. Just you" he smile hearing that he said " Really?" she said "Hyung-nim your my star" he smile he said "Really?Are you just saying that?" she said "Aniyo I really mean it" he smile she said "Hyung-nim" he said "Go Min Nyu why do you call me that?" She said "What?" he said curious "Hyung-nim! why do you call me that?" She said "I am use to that" he raise his eyebrows he said "Well I don't like it" She said "Why?" he said "Because I don't like it" She look at him and said "Then what do you want to me to call you?" He looks at her .

He smile and said "Well usually girl call their boyfriend oppa or honey you should call me something like that" She look at him and said "What? Hyung-nim I can never call you that" He asks "Why not?" she said shyly "Because I don't want to" she said "Then stop calling me pig-rabbit" He said "What? Why?" She said "I don't like it weird or your just calling me that to be mean?" He said "I cannot stop it suit you" She said "How?" he look at her.

He pull the pig-rabbit doll out and put it next to her and said "You look-alike" She was mad at hearing that she said "How?" He said "It got your eyes and your nose it suit you" she was mad at hearing that she said "Your too mean. How can you say I look like a pig-rabbit? There is no such thing as a pig-rabbit" He look at her and smile and said "How can they not be a thing like a pig-rabbit when there one right here" she said "Fine if you are not going to stop calling me that then I am not going to stop either" she take her doll with her.

She walks out of his room feeling mad Tae kyung smile and follow her.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**Leave comment if you enjoy this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. **

_**(Reread if you forgot and leave comment**__**) **_

* * *

**Continue from chapter 14. **

Downstairs Go Min Nyu found a note from Jeremy saying "Min Nyu me, Shin-woo and Min Nam went to the store be back later" Tae kyung look at her and said "What that?" She said "Shin-woo hyung , Jeremy and oppa went out" Tae kyung said "Really?Now?" Min Nyu shake her head he look at him.

Tae kyung came closer to her and said "Go Min Nyu" She look at him and said "What?" He said "I can never stop calling you that" she puff her face up mad she said "Your too mean to me" He came closer to her and said "How am I mean?" He smile and added "You should be happy that I call you that" She said "Why?" He said " Because I took a lot of time to come up with a nickname for you" She said "A lot of time? You find the weird name to call everyone" he look at her she said "You even call Yoo He Yi devil fairy did you also take time to come up with her nickname?" He look at her and said "Aniyo I didn't take any time that name come by itself" he added "Go Min Nyu are you jealous?" She quickly look at him and said "Aniyo why would I be?" she look at him.

He looks at her and couldn't stop smiling at her he said " I went through a lot to make a pig-rabbit doll that looks like you doesn't that say something?" She said "What?" He said "Because your my special fan" her eyes brighten and said "Hyung-nim really?" He said "Of course" She smiled.

**_Later._**

Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu was in his room, he was working on his song, Min Nyu was laying on his bed, he couldn't focus when she there he kept looking at her, he said "Your making a lot of noise" she said "I am sorry, I will go" he look at her and said "Aniyo it fine stay.I am done" she said "Really?Then let's watch a movie?" he said "What movie?" she smile. She said happily "Min Jae gave me hearing Min Jae name he quickly said "Ya don't I don't want to watch a movie with Min Jae in it" she ask "Why?" he said "I don't want" she said "Fine" he looked at her sad face he said "Ya if were watching a movie I will pick it" she smile and said "Really?" he look at how happy she is, she said "Let's go" he get up and follow her smiling.

Downstairs in the TV room Go Min Nyu said "Why did you want to watch this?So boring" he smile and said "It not boring I like it" she look at him and said "Okay" he look at her not complaining anymore since he said he like it he smile and said "Change it" she look at him and ask "Really?But you like it" he said "You have 5 second to change it or else-she said "Fine I will change it" he smile.

_** The next day**. _

Go Min Nyu and Shin-woo was all alone, Min Nam, Tae kyung and Jeremy had to go in to work because they were not done recording. Go Min Nyu went next to shin-woo and ask "I have 2 musical ticket want to see it together?" he look at her and said "Musical?" she smile and shows him he said "Did you ask Tae kyung?" she shake her head and said "He didn't want to go he is really grumpy" he smile and said "Okay when is it?" she said "Today at 12:00" he smile and said "Okay" she smile and said "Thank you" he look at her and couldn't help but smile at that way she is.

Shin-woo and Go Min Nyu went to the musical,while Tae kyung along with Jeremy and Min Nam just got home from meeting president Ahn, Min Nam found a note on the table saying "Shin-woo and me went to see a musical play be back later-Min Nyu" Jeremy said "What?They went to have fun without us" Min nam smile since his sister is having fun.

Tae kyung who mad that she left with another guy. Not that he was jealous that she with shin-woo but that she didn't tell him and he wanted to go, Min Nam said as a joke to Tae kyung "Hyung my sis and shin-woo went out that good" Tae kyung look at him with his scary eyes Min Nam said "I was joking" Jeremy complain saying "I wanted to go" Tae kyung went upstairs.

Sitting at the desk thinking what in her head he said "Even if I say no she should have ask me again, what she left?" he did the mouth movement.

As soon as shin-woo and Min Nyu came inside Jeremy rush to them he ask sadly "Min Nyu, hyung I wanted to go too, you went to have fun without me" Min Nyu look at Jeremy and pull out an ice cream Jeremy look at her he smile and said "Min Nyu you brought it for me?You were thinking about me?" she smile and shake her head he smile, Min Nam said "Sis how was it?" she said happily "It was fun shin-woo and I have fun" Shin-woo said "It was fun" she smiled.

Tae kyung came downstairs and see Go Min Nyu he look at her shin-woo said "Tae kyung you missed a great play" Tae kyung ask "Was it good?" Min Nyu said "It was awesome" he look at her, Shin-woo ask "Are you going somewhere?" Tae kyung said "Hmm" Min Nyu smile and ask "Where?" he didn't answer her she look at him.

Min Nam know Tae kyung might be mad at her for leaving without him he said "Hyung where are you going?" Tae kyung said "I need a new headphone" Go Min Nyu ask "Can I come?" he look at her and left she follow him. Shin-woo smile and said "Tae kyung is mad right?" Min Nam said "Hmm but Go Min Nyu she so happy " Jeremy smile and said "I have an ice cream" Min Nam said "Eat it and stop talking" Jeremy look at him, shin-woo said "Go Min Nyu will work thing out" knowing that she has a gift of making me happy.

In Tae kyung car, Go Min Nyu look at him not talking she said "Hyung-nim" he didn't look at her she said "Did I do anything?Nothing right?" he play his music a little loud she puff her face up mad she said "Why?Why?" she turn the music down he turn it back up she look at him and didn't talk to him for the ride to the store.

He walked ahead of her she look at him from behind while he looking at headphone she was looking at phone charm he look at her and couldn't concentrate on the headphone she came next to him and ask "What are you buying?" he quickly focus back on looking at headphone she look at him not talking wondering what she did, wanting to talk to her but couldn't break a voice she look at him.

After they were in the car she look at him and couldn't stand the silent anymore she said "Hyung-nim why are you so quiet?I can't stand it" hearing that he smile knowing she can't even stop talking for a second she said "Hyung-nim" he didn't response she said "Stop the car?" he turn to look at her and stop the car.

He look at her,she take her seat belt off and said "I am walking" he look at her knowing she really something getting mad at him because he isn't talking he said "Where are you going?" she turn and said "Why are you talking now ?" he said "Get in?" she said loud "Aniyo" he said "Okay Go Min Nyu walk" he drive his car away.

She look at him feeling mad,he turn his car around and said "She mad?What did I do?" he drive slowly by watching her walk he said "Get in" she look at him but didn't answer he ask "Your not going to talk to me?" she didn't answer he said "Get in" he get out of his car and walk next to her.

She turn and look at him seeing her sad face he felt bad he said "Go Min Nyu" she ask innocently "Why?" he said "I am mad at you" she quickly look at him and ask "Why?I didn't do anything" he said "Yea you left without me" she look at him and said "You said you didn't want to go I beg and beg you but you refuse" he look at her. He smile and said "Why did you listen?I would have gone" she smile hearing that, she said "Really?Why didn't you say anything?" he bit his lip she said "I didn't know" she ask "That why you weren't talking to me?" he smile and said "Hmm" she said "Hyung-nim you have to talk to me,you have to I am sorry really sorry" hearing that he smile.

Seeing her cute behavior he smile and said "Okay" she look at him and smile he said "I didn't talk to you for like 20 minutes and your mad" she look at him and said "I am sorry but I hate silent" he smile knowing it true he said "I know you can't stop talking" she look at him she said "Do I really talk a lot?" he look at her, he shake his head hearing her asking that he said "Yes a lot" she cover her mouth seeing that he couldn't help but smile he take her hand off her mouth she look at him he said "It suit you to talk a lot" she smile happy he said "Get in" she smile and shake her head.

He couldn't believe she so cute when she mad and he plan not to talk to her for the rest of the day but his plan failed he put her seat belt on she smile and said "Thank you" he reached in his pocket and pull out a phone charm she look at him she said "Oh" he smile and said "Here" she said "When did you get his?" he said "Earlier" she smile and ask "Why?How did you know?" he said "Huh" he didn't want her to know he was looking at her.

She smile happy she said "Thank you it pretty" he pull out his she said "You got one too?Hyung-nim so is it a couple of charm?" hearing that he said "Ya" she smile and said "It is" he look at her and smile he said "Pay up" she stare at him and ask "What?Money?How much?" he couldn't believe she thinking money he said "Aniyo hug" she smile, she put her arms around his neck he smile happy he said "Next time ask me even if I refuse" she shake her head and said "Thank you our couple charm it really pretty" hearing the couple he smiled and hug her back he said "It isn't a-he stop she smile and said "It is right?" he couldn't win with her he smile and said "Hmm" she smile and hug him tighter he smile he didn't know why he liked her.

Her ways and action, behavior and personality, her playful habit he adore so much he just love everything about her, he love how she love talking and getting mad at him when he ignore her he smile and hug her tighter.

**_ When they got home._**

Go Min Nyu got out of the car, Tae kyung walk next to her he look at her she said "Hyung-nim" he look at her and didn't answer, she look at him and said "Guess what?" he still didn't answer she look at him she stop walking and look at him. Seeing her face he smile she said "Hyung-nim" he said "Why?" she ask "Can't you talk" he smile knowing her he said "I don't talk a lot" she smile and said "Talk" he grab her hand she look at him he said "If I don't talk to you for 1 minute you don't like it" she smile and said "I don't like it" he smile and said "I know" he smile.

She bit her lip he hold her hand tighter.

**_The next day at the studio._**

* * *

** (To be continued)**

_**(Question, leave answer by commenting)**_

**Question: Why was Hwang Tae kyung mad at Go Min Nyu?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_**(Recap from chapter 15. Go Min Nyu went with Shin-woo to see a musical play without Tae kyung. When Tae kyung found out she left without him he was upset. Go Min Nyu didn't know why he doesn't talk to her and follow him to the store. Not talking to her she was upset at him for being so quiet so she get out of the car and walked out leaving Tae kyung with no choice but to talk to her. After saying sorry he force her back in the car and give her a couple charm for her phone although he doesn't want to say it an couple item. At last they made up.)**_

* * *

**Continue.**

At the studio.

At the sets Go Min Nyu came out in colorful dress that make your face light up everyone's look at her even Min Jae. Tae kyung was speechless he didn't know what to say his eyes were focusing on her she smile and look at him only. Tae kyung went closer to her she ask "How does it look?Weird?" he smile looking at how cute she look he said "You look like a kid" she said "Really?A kid?" he smile and said "Hmm a kid" she look at him. She bit her lip, she said "Your mean" he smile. Tae kyung ask "Mean?It the truth" she said "Does it look that bad?" he smile and said "It look fine. Go Min Nyu you look cute" she ask "Cute?That what you say to a kid" he smile hearing that she walk away.

He follow her and grab her arm. Smiling at the fact that he love teasing her she turn to look at him she said "Why?" he smile and said "You're too cute" she said "Hyung-nim" he grab her hand tighter and said "You look pretty" hearing him say that her eyes widen. She look at him and didn't expect him to say that she smile. He look at her. He leaned in to kiss her she look at him he smile and was about to touch her lip when manager Ma interrupt them. He quickly separate himself away from her. Manager Ma smile knowing what was going to happen he said "I am sorry to interrupt your moment but the shoot is about to begin" Tae kyung said "What moment?" Go Min Nyu quickly left feeling embarrass.

Tae kyung look at her leaving Manager Ma look at him when there eye met Manger Ma quickly stop looking and said "Let's go" and left. President Ahn said "Let get started" while taking photo Tae kyung couldn't stop looking at her. He smile she look back at him and smile her he quickly turn away feeling embarrassed since Manager Ma was staring at him.

After an hour, Manager Ma said "Let's take a break" Jeremy said "Min Nyu- ssi you look pretty" she smile and said "Jeremy you look nice" hearing that he put his arms around her and hug her. Min Jae brought her water she said "Thank you" Tae Kyung didn't mind Jeremy hugging Go Min Nyu since that how Jeremy is but he didn't Min Jae paying so much attention to he. He look and wonder why he was bringing her water but he wasn't jealous he keep telling himself.

After the break was over, Go Min Nam hug his sister from behind. He said "Sis" She said "Oppa what is it?" He said "I am really happy that your back?"She said "Oppa why are you like this?" He smile hugging his little sister. He said "Like what?I just miss my little sister"She said "Me too but oppa were twin so I am not your little sister"He smile and said "I was born first by 15 minutes" She look at him and said "You didn't change at all" he said "I am prefect right?" She smiled.

They started taking photo, President Anh was impressed on how great the picture was coming out and seeing Tae kyung all lose-in up and not stiff, he was happy and most of all he was impressed on how one girl capture all of their heart including cold-hearted Tae kyung. Min Nyu was having all attention from the guys. Go Min Nam look at how Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu are looking at each others he was touch at how they really like each other seeing Tae kyung looking at her like that he smile.

Tae kyung was begin mean to Go Min Nyu like always he said "Go Min Nyu you look like a child" even though he thought she looked cute in it. Go Min Nyu made her sad face saying "Hyung-nim you're so mean" her eyes was big staring at him. She walk away he said to himself "Is she mad?" he walk next to her and grab her hand. He said "Are you mad?" she said "Aniyo why would I be mad?" she puff her face.

He takes his hand and put it on her cheek and pinch it "Hyung-nim it hurt" he smile and say "You're mad?" she said "I wasn't" he said "Really?" she said "Really hyung-nim I don't take you begin mean to me serious anymore"he said "What?" she said "I am use to you saying mean stuff" he said "Really?" she walk away leaving him saying "That pig-rabbit dare talk back to me you're in so much trouble now pig-rabbbit" he walked and grab her hand.

She stop and look at him with an innocent face. He smile and said "Your getting use to me teasing you right?" she look at him and said shyly "A little" he smile happy that it not a lot she bit her lip. She let's go of his hand he look at her she walk away leaving him to follow. He went up to her and said "Go Min Nyu" she stop walking and look at him. He look at his girlfriend and smile, she said "Why?" he lean closer to her face. Seeing that she move her head back, he couldn't help but smile knowing she's really cute.

He move more closer, she stop and look at him. He look at her lip, wanting to kiss her so bad. She stare at him feeling her heart beating she swallow her spit and look at him. Also feeling his heart beating he look at her and her pink lip. She said "Hyung-nim" hearing her voice he quickly move away from her. He stare at her feeling embarrass he said "What?" she didn't say anything he quickly walked look at him leaving she quickly ran and catch up to him. She said "Hyung-nim" but the faster he walk causing her to follow him. He smirk.

_**15 minutes later**_

Tae kyung came up to Go Min Nyu and said to her "We have one hours until shooting so come with me" she look at him. She ask curious "Where?" he look at her and said "I need to buy something" she smile and ask "What?" he look at her questing him. He said "Stop asking question" she puff her face and look at him. She said "I am sorry" he smile knowing she can't help but ask question. He grab her hand and said "It fine now let go" she smile.

Min Jae was looking for Go Min Nyu but couldn't find her. He came across Min Nam he stop and ask "Hyung have you seen Go Min Nyu?" Min Nam look at him and said "She and Tae kyung went somewhere but why?" Min Jae bit his lip and said "Oh nothing" Min Nam stare at Min Jae and smile. Min Jae wonder why the two of them left together.

Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu went to get ice cream she look at him happy she said "This is what you want?" he said in a cool voice "Hmm I wanted to eat this why?" she look at him. They were eating when a couple of fans spotted them. Fans rushed over to them, Tae kyung looked at then annoy. His fan ask for autograph and of course he couldn't turn them down. As he was signing one of the fan ask "Oppa who is this?" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu. Looking at Go Min Nyu eating her ice cream and not paying attention. He said "Sh-but before he could finish his sentence another fan said "She your girlfriend right?" Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu and said "Hmm" hearing that his fans was all sad hearing him in person saying that.

Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who looking at him. Another fans said "Unnie is pretty" Tae kyung smile. He said to Go Min Nyu "Let's go" she look at him. He got up along with her. He said goodbye to his fan and grab Go Min Nyu hand so they could walk faster to avoid more fans. When fans see them holding hand they were crying at the fact that he is dating a girl who way pretty than them.

Tae kyung said to Go Min Nyu "Aish we couldn't even eat" she look at him she said "You're really popular" hearing that he ask "Ya now you know that?" she smile and said "Aniyo I know" he smile hearing that. He ask "We have to get back to the studio" she shake her head. She bit her lip, seeing that he stare at her. Looking at her lip his heart start beating. She look at him and stare at him too she take her hand and poke his face, he quickly snap out of it. He look at her feeling his heart beating more, she smile and said "What wrong?" he said "Why?" she look at him knowing he really something. He said to her "Just put your seatbelt on" she shake her head and quickly put it on. He said to himself "I am going crazy because of a pig-rabbit" he did the mouth movement.

_**Back at the studio.**_

Jeremy ask Min Nam to pass him a bottle of water Min Nam said "Jeremy do I look like your slave get it yourself" Jeremy said "Your closer to the water" While the two were fighting Shin-woo handed Jeremy the water and said "Can't you be nice" Jeremy said "Thank hyung" He turn to face Min Nam and said "This is why I like him and not you" Min Nam said "I don't need you to like me and I don't like you either" Jeremy was like a brother Min Nam never had he though he and Jeremy fight often he like making him mad even though Jeremy is always happy. Min Nyu came and join them.

Jeremy made her sit next to him he said "Go Min Nyu you were really great today" she lean her head on his shoulder. A smile came across his face even though he liked her even when he thought that she was a man he still like her but as a friend she was the first girl that he liked so much. Coordinate Wang called Go Min Nyu. Yoo He Yi came and she said "Are you guy on your break?" They all look at her.

Go Min Nam said annoy "What are you doing here?" She said "I am working with you guys wait how many time do I have to said it" Go Min Nam leave the table to get more food and Yoo He Yi was getting water they were talking then Tae kyung leave the table he was going to look for his pig-rabbit. Tae Kyung said "Where does she always disappear to?". Min Nyu was in the dressing room changing since there were finish for the day. Coordinate Wang put her hair in a pony tail like she did before Coordinate Wang said "You look pretty" after she was finish she left the dressing room.

Go Min Nyu came across Tae Kyung when he saw her he quickly stop. Looking at her his mind went back when he first saw her as a girl. When Coordinate Wang dress her to not be caught by the press when they mistake that it was Yoo He Yi. Go Min Nyu went up to him and say "Hyung-nim" he just look at her the only word he could said was "Are you done?" she shake her head and said "Hmm I am" he look at her and couldn't take his eye. She felt embarrass, she look away he quickly stop looking he said "Let's go" she ask "Where?" he walk away. She yell "Where?" he said "Eat" he said to himself "That pig-rabbit is really dangerous" she catch up to him and grab his hand.

He stop and look at her she said "You walk really fast, can't you walk slower?" he look at her. He look at her, she look at him with a puppy face he couldn't help but smile that she holding his hand he said "Go Min Nyu" she bit her lip. He just love to see her so cute he said "Let's go" she was about to let go of his hand when he hold her tighter as they were walking.

**_At the table._**

Tae kyung couldn't stop looking at her, he really thought that she was really pretty. Go Min Nyu look at him and quickly look away, he notice that and his eye widen he stare at her. Min Jae said "Min Nyu here" he handed her a beer. Tae kyung look at her and didn't like that she drinking since he know that when she drink she get really drunk. He took the bottle from her she said "Why?" he said "You don't drink" she look at him, he know she was upset but didn't care since he hate her drinking.

She look at him and said "One sip" he look at her and said "Aniyo" even though she beg and beg and he wanted to give in since she is so cute but try his best not to give in. She pick the water and drink it he look at her, she said "How can you drink and I can't?So unfair" he look at her and said "I don't drink a lot like you" she look at him angry. She put her head on Jeremy shoulder again he couldn't believe he sitting next to her and she didn't lean on him. Jeremy smile.

Tae kyung said "Go Min Nyu" she raise her head and ask "What is it?" he look at her finding her too cute he said "Eat" she didn't listen she pick up Jeremy soju the others look at them shin-woo smile along with Jeremy. Tae kyung warned her "If you dare drink that you're in so much trouble" she quickly put it down she complain again "So unfair" he put his glass down he said "Ya if I drink water will that make you happy?" she shake her head. He couldn't believe her he smile and drink the water. She look at him he look at her and smile. Min nam smile at him listening to his sister.

Min Jae look at Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu and wonder what relationship there both have but didn't bother to worry since he know Min Nyu is sweet and wouldn't like someone cold like Tae kyung but he was just curious about why Tae kyung listen Min Nyu so much. Min Jae and Go Min Nyu was playing around at the table Tae kyung couldn't stand it he said "Stop and just eat" she look at him, Min Nam said "Sis eat" since he know Tae kyung doesn't like it, Jeremy was eating happily while shin-woo was smiling at jealous Tae kyung.

Shin-woo handed Min Nyu juice since Tae kyung won't let her drink she take it and said "Thank you" he smile and said "Don't me mad Tae kyung is well he-she added "Mean" he smile and said "Your weak to alcohol so he only thinking about you" she look at shin-woo and said "Well he mostly being mean" he smile looking at her and pat her head she smile. Go Min Nyu was eating upset at Tae kyung well not upset but mad since she cannot drink. As Tae kyung was eating he look at Go Min Nyu happy that she not drinking he didn't mind if she was mad at him but he didn't want her to be.

After there were finish they left separate, Go Min Nyu and Tae kyung was in the car. She look at him but didn't say anything, he said "Why are you so quiet?" she said "Huh I am not" he ask "Are you drunk?" she said "How can I be? When you didn't even let me drink?" he smile and said "Good. I don't like you drinking" she said "Why?" he said "I just don't beside a little alcohol make you pass out " she look at him and smiling. He said "Why are you smiling?" she said "Thank you" he said "For what?" she smile and said "For thinking about me" he look at her and said "Ah your happy because of that?" she said "Of course" he smile and said "Of course you should be" she look at him.

She said sweetly"But I wasn't going to drink a lot" he said "Still" she said "Everyone's was" he said "Go Min Nyu I don't care if everyone's was you can't drink" she look at him and said "Alright" he look at her. He look at her and said "Go Min Nyu" she said "What?" he smile and said "You cannot drink" she look at him and said "I said alright" he look her being mad. He smile she said "I really don't like you" he quickly said "What?Are you serious?" she didn't answer he said "Ya Go Min Nyu I guess my 100 points went down?" she look at him and said "Yea it went down to 10" he quickly stop his car and pull over.

She look at him wondering why he stop, he said "Did it really went down to 10?Did it really?" she look at him and said with a low voice "Aniyo it still-100" he look at her he said "What?you said-she said "I lie it still the same" he said "Ya how can you say that?" she said "Fine if you want it to be 10 I will-he quickly said "Go Min Nyu it better stay 100 or else-she look at him. She said "Or else what?" he look at her and smile at how cute she look when she talk back to him with an angry voice.

He said loud "Or else you're in so much trouble" she look at him he said "What am I going to do with you?Your really" she said "I am sorry I lied but do you hate me?" his eye open wide he said "Ya how could you ask that?" she said "Just cause I make you mad" he said "Go Min Nyu even though you make me so confuse I don't hate you I-he hold back she said "You what?" he look at her and lean in closer to her face and kissed her.

After waiting so long he finally able to kiss her she smile and closed her eyes. After a few second she pull out of the kiss, she ask "You what?" he look at her and couldn't believe she pull out to ask that he said "I forgot" she look at him. She said "Ah-are-can you pull over like that?" he stare at her. He couldn't believe she want to ask that he said "Is it important?" she shake her head he couldn't help but want to smile but hold it back she bit her lip. He smile and said "You're the one that made me pull over" she look at him she said "Just drive then" he move his head from her she look at him. He said "Fine but you ruined the mood after waiting so long you just ruined it" she stare at him.

Feeling bad after realizing that he admit that he wanted to kiss her a long time. He bit his lip and look at her wondering if she heard it, she ask "Huh I am sorry I just wanted to know" he smile he said "Go Min Nyu" she look at him. He look at her who staring right back at him he smirk. He pull his seat belt out she look at him she ask "What are you doing?" he look at her.

He leaned in closer to her but she back away he smile. He leaned more but she lean back toward the window, he said "Stop" she stop and look at him he smile she look at him he lean closer to her lip but before touching it he said "Stay still" she look at him he smile and finally touch her lip.

He was kissing her she lean forward and their were kissing he pull out to catch their breath she look at him he know once he kiss her he wouldn't be able to stop since it is the first kiss in six month. She look at him and was happy he lean in and kissed her again.

_**At home.**_

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_(If you forgot Reread chapter 16...Enjoy and leave comment)_**

* * *

_**Continue.**_

At home Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu who is begging him to watch a movie he said "I can't I have work to do" she look at him and said "Alright I will watch it with Jeremy" hearing that he couldn't believe she find others to watch it with her so fast. He did the mouth movement, she quickly left the room he stand there and said "Fine go I am busy anyway" he sat down.

She came back into the room, she look at him and innocently said "Hyung-nim" he turn back around to see her. He said "I thought you left" she look at him and said "You really don't want to watch it?" he look at her and just love the way she is, he said "Come here" she stare at him. He look at her not moving knowing she stubborn he said "Come" she walked toward him.

She came next to him he smirk and pull her down on his lap. Her eyes widen stare at him he smile and said "Give me 30 minutes and I will watch it with you. You can watch it in the meanwhile" she smile happy he will watch it. She shook her head and said "Then your going to watch it?" he look at her and said lowly "Hmm" she smile happy and said "30 minutes okay" she get up and quickly left. He couldn't believe she is like that making him give in.

Go Min Nyu and Jeremy was watching a movie. During the movie Jeremy fell asleep on the floor. Tae kyung came downstairs to see Go Min Nyu and Jeremy. He look at Jeremy sleeping he said "He sleeping" she look up to see Tae kyung. She smile and said "Jeremy fell asleep" he kicked Jeremy with his foot to wake up.

Jeremy get up, Tae kyung said "Go to bed" Jeremy said "Yea Hyung" he turn to Min Nyu and said "Min Nyu goodnight" she smile and said "Goodnight" Jeremy left. Tae kyung said to Go Min Nyu "Are you still watching it?" she look at him and said "Yea, you said you were coming in 30 minutes but you didn't" he look at her and said "I was working I am 20 minutes late" she puff her face and said "I am going to bed watch it" hearing that he look at her.

He said in a loud voice "Ya" she look at him he know she really wanted him to watch it with her he said "I am sorry" hearing him saying sorry she smile. She look at him he grab her hand and said "Watch it with me" she smile and shake her head. She sat down next to him he look at her and smile. During the movie, Tae kyung look at Go Min Nyu sleeping he look at her head moving back and forth.

He out the TV and gently lift her up and carry her to his room. Instead of Go Min Nam room, he place her gently on the bed and look at her he pull the blanket over her and cover her. He smile and said "Pig-rabbit Goodnight" he get up and went to the bathroom.

**_2 days later_**.

Tae kyung and Go Min Nam was fussing about wearing the same outfit as each other. Coordinate Wang tell them "Quit fighting. Jeremy and shin-woo has to wear it too so be quiet" Min nam stuff his mouth with food looking at Tae kyung who was drinking his water. Min nam said "I think it look better on me" Tae kyung did the mouth movement and said "Stop talking you're giving me a headache" Min nam said "My sister what does she see in you?" Tae kyung eyes widen stare at Min Nam. T

ae kyung said curious "What?" Min Nam smile and said "Out of all the men she had to fall for someone like you" Tae kyung yell "Ya" Min Nam look at Tae kyung and said "At least you treat her good, if you didn't you would have been dead. If my sister is happy being with you that all that matter to me even putting up with you" Tae kyung stop talking and look at Min Nam who he find caring . He was touch that Min Nam cared for Go Min Nyu, he swallow his spit and said "Just eat" Min Nam smile knowing Tae kyung isn't bad at all loving to mess with him too.

**_A week later_**

Go Min Nyu was asking Tae kyung to go on a date but he refuse like always saying he doesn't want to go. She couldn't believe he doesn't she puff her face and said "Alright" he look at her and smile that she want to go on a date. She got up and said "I am going for a walk" hearing that he ask "A walk?" she said "Hmm" he bit his lip wanting to go on a date but didn't know how to say it instead he said "I will-go-I need a walk too" with that he get up first and walked out the door she couldn't believe his action sometime.

As they were walking he said "Let's go to the store" she look at him and said "Why?" not knowing what to say since he want to go on a date but reject her offer he said "I need something" she look at him and said "Okay" hearing that he was happy she agree. She ask "So you don't want to go on a date but to the store?Your really weird" hearing that he look at her. He look at her and said "It a date Aish" she look at him and ask low "What?Really?" he puff his face she smile and said "Thank you" hearing that he smile. She just can't believe he say one thing and then another she just smile happy. 2 days later.

It was only 5 o'clock when they finish working President Anh said he will treat everyone's for drinks they all went to the bar. Tae kyung said to Go Min Nyu "You better not drink or else your dead"she just look at him and he did the mouth movement he always do. Min Jae was sitting next to Min Nyu he said "You were great today" she said "So were you" she smile. As they were talking and having fun. Go Min Nyu didn't drink although she wanted to, but since Tae kyung doesn't let her she just listen she said "Hyung-nim it boring" he look at her and ask "Because you can't drink?" she shake her head she said "Just once" he said "Water is better" she shake her head he look at her and smile.

Go Min Nyu who was bothering Tae kyung fell asleep Tae kyung found her he look to see her sleeping shaking his knowing she sleep anywhere not caring that it a bar and it dangerous since she is a girl he look at her face that sleeping peacefully he said trying to wake her up so he could take her home not wanting his girlfriend to sleep in a place like this "Go Min Nyu wake up" but she didn't listen she continue sleeping.

He look at her and called her again making her wake up. She look at him he said "Are you tired?" she shake her head he said "Why didn't you say so?Don't sleep in here again don't you know it dangerous" she look at him with her sleepy face and shake her head saying no he said "It dangerous" she look at him he said "Let's go" he get up and walked and so did she. As they were walking he could tell she really tired since she can't walk properly he grab her she look at him he open the car door for her.

He went into the car and buckle her seat belt she said "Thank you" hearing her saying that when she tired he smiled since she always say it for everything he does for her. She was the first woman he know that say thank you a lot but he doesn't mind he just want her not to say it sometime since it's not needed. He said looking at her "Stop talking and sleep" he put his jacket to cover her. Seeing that she fell asleep already he smile and said "It just like you to sleep so fast" he look at her and then began to drive.

* * *

**_The next day._**

Min Jae was drunk he look at Min Nyu, he lean in closer to her lip when Manager Ma see it he said "What is he doing?" Tae kyung eyes widen said "What?" Manager Ma said pointing "Min Jae" he continue pointing. Tae kyung look his eye wide open he swallow his spite and say "What is she doing?"anger rise in him he get up from his seat. He got up and went, but before he did anything Jeremy push Min Jae head away from Min Nyu.

Shin-woo who was next to Tae Kyung said "Good thing nothing happen" Tae kyung was just angry even if nothing happen he went next to her in anger. He went up next to her and said "Go Min Nyu" but before he could say anything else she said "Hyung-nim" he look at her he wanted to ask her what happen but he figure that she will said something before he did, but she just stand there looking at him. She stare at him and said "Did something happen? Are you sick?" he just keep looking at her he said "Let's go" she look at him.

She follow him he said "That pig-rabbit asking me if something wrong shouldn't she know what she did" he did the mouth movement. Jeremy said to Min Jae while hitting his face to wake him up " Min Jae snap out of it" Shin-woo said "He drunk" Jeremy said mad "Because of him Tae kyung-Hyung is mad" shin-woo said "Ah what do we do?" Jeremy said "Min Jae get up" but he just completely wasted shin-woo told Jeremy that they will have to carry him.

Mean while in the car, they were no talking, Go Min Nyu look at Tae kyung and said "Hyung-nim what wrong?" He looks at her and said "Do you not know what you did?" She nodded her head he let out a sign. She bit her lip and ask " Hyung-nim are you mad?" he turn and face her and said "Pig-rabbit you-Do you like him?" just asking that make him mad she said "Who?" He said "That guy Kim Min Jae" she smile and said "Yea I do he nice" He didn't want to hear that he didn't say anything he just drive his mind fill with thought.

She said curious "Something happen right?" he didn't say anything he thought to himself "Go Min Nyu do you not know what you did?Or are you pretending?You are really clueless. Ahhh I am going crazy because of you; wait why am I like this?Am I jealous?-he paused and look at Go Min Nyu. Looking at her he didn't want to admit to himself that he was indeed jealous he said to himself "Aniyo Aniyo I am not. Aish that woman" Go Min Nyu look at wondering what happen.

As they were walking inside, Go Min Nyu and Tae kyung was quiet. Tae kyung mind was fill with image wondering if manager Ma didn't see anything what would have happen. Go Min Nyu bit her lip wondering what happen not knowing that he upset because of her. Although he know she doesn't know the reason since she really clueless. He just cannot help but be mad that Min Jae was about to kiss her.

**_At home._**

Everyone's was at home when Tae kyung and Go Min Nyu arrive Jeremy hugged Min kyung just left and went to his room. Jeremy said eating a banana "Is he still mad?" Shin-woo look at Jeremy knowing that Tae kyung is upset. Shin-woo said "Why wouldn't he be mad?" Go Min Nam said curious "What happen with Tae kyung-Hyung?" Go Min Nyu said "Did something happen to hyung-nim?" But no one said left and went to talk with Tae kyung.

Shin-woo said pouring tea "Looks like she doesn't know" Go Min Nam said "What happen?" Jeremy said stuffing his mouth with food "Min Jae almost kiss her" Min Nam eyes widen hearing that he yell "What?" Min Nam look a second and adds "My sister" Jeremy said "Yea that why Tae kyung is mad" Go Min Nam get up and said "Min Jae you are so dead" he was about to leave when Shin-woo stop him.

Shin-woo ask what he was going to do Go Min Nam said "I am going to kill Min Jae it was bad enough that she like Tae kyung and now this now -but Shin-woo cut him off and said "He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing" Min Nam said "Still next time he so dead" she pick his milk up.

In Tae kyung room, he was pacing back and forth he said to himself "You like him" he stop talking and said "Aniyo-aniyo it cannot be that pig-rabbit like me-did my hundred point go down? She said it was the same though" he ask himself he said "That pig-rabbit is making me really confuse I have to ask her but wait if I do it will sound like I am jealous I cannot let her know is it so difficult?" He asks himself.

Suddenly his room door open, he stop talking she said "Hyung-nim did something happen today at works?" He didn't answer he look at her and more thoughts came into his head and he cannot take it. He said "I don't want to talk -I am tired I am going to sleep" he went in bed she wanted to know what bothering him so bad but she just didn't want to cause more trouble for him since he having a bad day she said "Goodnight" and leave the room.

Tae kyung said upset "Why did she leave?" He said to himself that a goodnight sleep will make him better meaning that when he wake up his heart wouldn't hurt he close his eye. Min Nyu went downstairs Shin-woo ask "Is Tae kyung okay?" she said "He wanted to sleep. He said he is tired and doesn't want to talk" Shin-woo said "He will be fine don't worry" she asks curious "What happen?" he said "Nothing he just misunderstand situation that all" Shin-woo look at her and said "Go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow" she say "Yea goodnight" and left.

She went on the sofa and put on movie to watch while watching it she fell asleep.

**_The next morning_**

* * *

**_(To be continued)_**


End file.
